Conséquence d'un concours
by Jolielune20
Summary: Une jeune fille remporte un concours pour allé rencontrer ses acteurs préférés. 3 Jours a Vancouver, 9 acteurs super génial et une fille completement gaga!
1. Chapter 1

**Avant que vous commenciez a lire j'aimerais vous dire quelque mot. C'est ma première fiction alors svp soyer indulgent. Je fais mon possible pour faire le moins de faute possible, mais ses sure qu'il y en a quand même quelque une. Bonne lecture a toutes =)**

* * *

**Conséquence d'un concours**

**Chapitre 1**

Je m'appelle Chloé Dupont et j'ai 20 ans. J'habite la grande ville de Montréal depuis bientôt 6 ans et je suis serveuse dans un petit restaurant qui fonctionne relativement bien.

Une autre journée qui est enfin terminée. Je décide donc de passer à l'épicerie chercher quelque petit truc pour faire le souper et ensuite je vais pouvoir aller faire se que je fais tout les soirs. M'installer devant mon ordinateur et regarder les forums qui parlent de Twilight. Hé oui, je suis une mordue. Je crois même que je pourrais dire que je suis l'une des plus grande fan de Twilight. Ma chambre est remplie de tout les dérivés inimaginable sur la saga. Que se sois posters, livres, magasines, calendriers....

Donc je m'installe devant l'ordinateur et commence a regarder les forums. Rien de nouveau y est. Quelque photos des acteurs qui se promènent dans les rues de Vancouver, quelque conférence de presse au quelle ils ont assistés ces dernier jours pour faire la promotion du prochain film et... un concours.

Bah on perd rien à aller voir a quoi consiste le concours.

«Dans le cadre du nouveau film New Moon, on vous offre 2 passes VIP pour aller passer 3 jours a Vancouver en compagnie de vos acteurs favoris. Vous pourrez passer une journée entière sur le plateau de tournage du troisième volet de la saga. Vous n'avez rien a débourser sauf pour vos petites dépenses personnelles. Il vous suffit d'écouter l'émission de radio «Une soirée de folie» dès 16H Samedi le 6 Mars et de répondre à la question qui vous seras posé. Bonne chance a tous !»

J'appelle alors ma meilleure amie pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

DRING, DRING, DRING...

_Oui allo._

_Allo Marie, ca va?_

_Oui pas pire, dure journée, mais bon tu le sais tu étais là!_

(Rire)_ Oui je sais_

_Alors tu m'appelle pour quoi ma poule?_

_Je voulais savoir si tu avais entendu parlé du concours pour aller à Vanvouver?_

_Heuuu... non.... c'est quoi ce concours?_

_Bah ya un concours qui a été lancer pour aller à Vancouver...._

_Chloé je sais que tu ne me dit pas tout je te connais comme si c'est moi qui t'avais inventer. Dit moi c'est quoi ce concours qu'on en finisse_

_Bah... heu.... tu sais que je suis une GRANDE fan de Twilight et il y a un concours pour aller passer 3 jours a Vancouver pour aller passer une journée complète sur le plateau de tournage du troisième film et rencontrer tout les acteurs et...._

_Bon OK et moi j'ai rapport à quoi la dedans dit moi?_

_Bah je me suis dit que comme on étais les meilleures amies du monde et bien tu pourrais peut-être m'aider à les gagner ses billets en essayant toi aussi de participer non? Si jamais je gagne et bien je t'amène avec moi et si jamais tu gagnes tu m'amène avec toi c'est pas super ca? _(petit sourire en coin)

_Bon d'accord je vais faire mon possible pour t'aider. Je dois faire quoi?_

_C'est fastoche. Tu n'as qu'à écouter demain soir l'émission «Une soirée de folie» à la radio et d'essayer d'avoir la ligne le moment voulu. Tu vas devoir répondre à une question et si tu as la bonne réponse et bien tu gagnes... c'est simple non?_

_Ouais bon OK... qu'est ce qu'on ne ferais pas pour sa meilleure amie hein?_

_Merci milles fois Marie tu es la meilleure amie au monde._

_Ouais ouais je sais...aller on s'appelle demain soir après le concours... Bonne soirée Chloé_

_Bonne soirée Marie !!!_

C'est sur cette note que je vais me coucher. Marie est la meilleure amie qu'une personne peut avoir. Elle ferait tout pour ses amies. Tant que sa reste dans le faisable bien sure.

**

* * *

**

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plut. J'aimerais que vous appuyer sur le petit bouton vert svp pour me dire si oui ou non je continue. Merci =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

BIP, BIP, BIP....

Foutu réveil-matin. Si je n'avais pas oublié que je ne travaillais pas se matin, j'aurais pus dormir quelques heures de plus. Mais bon, tant qu'à être réveillé, aussi bien se lever.

Je décide donc d'aller prendre une bonne douche pour mieux me réveiller. Sa fonctionne plutôt bien.

Mon ventre se met alors à gargouiller. Je décide alors d'aller prendre le petit-déjeuner dans mon restaurant préféré.

La journée s'annonce longue. D'ici 16H je n'ai pas grand chose a faire. Je décide alors de téléphoner Marie.

_Oui allo_

_Allo Marie, c'est Chloé, ca va?_

_Oui pas pire et toi?_

_Bah je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, donc je me demandais si ca te tentais d'aller faire un peu de shopping histoire de refaire un peu notre garde-robe en vue de notre petit voyage a Vancouver?_

_Chloé tu n'es même pas sure de gagner se concours..._

_Je sais et alors? J'essaie juste de me trouver une bonne excuse pour aller dépenser un peu _

_Bon d'accord... On prend ta voiture ou la mienne?_

_Je passe te chercher, je suis la dans 20 minutes ca te va?_

_Oui parfait je t'attend_

Je saute alors dans ma voiture pour aller retrouver Marie. Elle est toujours partante pour faire du shopping. Je n'en suis pas une grande fan, mais bon, la journée va surement passer plus vite ainsi.

Après avoir retrouver Marie, nous partîmes dans le centre ville faire les boutiques. J'ai trouver une superbe petite robe bleu qui serais parfaite pour rencontrer mes acteurs préféré, mais bon sa je ne le dirais pas a Marie. Des plans pour qu'elle recommence a me faire la moral.

_Bon aller ma poule, t'a bientôt fini? Je crève la dalle moi_

_Oui c'est bon on peu y aller. J'avoue avoir faim moi aussi. Il est déjà rendu 13H. Après le diner je vais aller te reconduire chez toi. Et surtout, surtout, n'oublie pas le concours a 16H_

_Inquiète toi pas ma poule, mais bon c'est juste pour t'aider hein. Parce que même si l'animateur me répond, je ne sais même pas si je vais être capable de répondre a sa question...._

_Mais voyons. Tu dois surement en connaître un peu sur Twilight et les acteurs quand même?_

_Heuuu... pas vraiment, _me dit-elle avec son petit air gêner

_Bon ok j'ai une meilleure idée. Je vais aller chez toi et je téléphonerais avec mon portable. Comme sa si jamais c'est a toi qu'on répond, je vais pouvoir t'aider a répondre a la question. Ça te vas?_

_Ah sa c'est toute une idée._

Après notre petit repas, il était déjà 14H30. Il nous restait donc 1H30 avant l'heure fatidique.

Arrivé chez Marie, j'essayais de lui en apprendre le plus possible sur la saga Twilight, mais sa ne donnais pas grand chose, elle ne retenais rien. J'en venais même a me demander pourquoi je l'amènerais elle a Vancouver? C'est privé une vrai fan de pouvoir rencontrer ses acteurs préféré.... Mais bon après tout se qu'elle fesais pour m'aider, je lui devais bien 3 jours de congé a Vancouver. Et de toute façon si je voulais avoir ses 3 jours de congé, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix de l'amener avec moi puisque c'est elle ma patronne au restaurant et que si je ne l'amenais pas avec moi elle pourrais me refuser ses 3 jours. Chose que je ne supporterais sans doute pas.

15H57....

_Marie, ouvre la radio stp. L'émission commence dans 3 minutes._

_Pas de trouble ma poule, Bonne chance_

_Je sens qu'on va en avoir de besoin_

16H...

L'émission commence....

_«Bonsoir cher auditeur. Bienvenue a «Une soirée de folie» avec votre animateur préféré DjDan. Un peu plus tard dans l'émission nous rendront une fan heureuse en lui offrant 2 passe VIP pour se rendre a Vancouver rencontrer les acteurs de Twilight ainsi que lui permettre de se rendre sur le plateau de tournage du troisième film. Mais d'abord nous allons commencer en music....»_

Bon on avait encore quelque minutes pour relaxer un peu et essayer de ne pas trop s'énerver. Je sortit mon portable de ma poche pour qu'il sois a porter de main quand le concours allais commencer.

_Marie va chercher ton téléphone et garde le près de toi pour pouvoir appeler tout suite quand le concours va commencer stp_

_«De retour a «Une soirée de folie» avec DjDan. C'est maintenant l'heure de rendre une fan heureuse. A vos téléphone mes demoiselles. Je prendrais le cinquièmes appelle et cette charmante dame devra répondre a la question suivante. Nommé moi les prénoms des membres de la famille Cullen. Bonne chance a tous.»_

_Marie, Marie sa sonne. Je fais quoi, je fais quoi?_

_Tu laisse sonné et tu attend qu'on te réponde. T'es trop énerver la relaxe ma poule_

_«On a notre première concurrente au bout du fil. Ton Nom stp»_

_Je... Je..._j'étais bien trop énervé... On m'avais répondu.

_Très jolie prénom, _dit l'animateur en riant _alors Jeje si tu veux ses 2 passe VIP il faut d'abord que tu réponde a la question suivante. Nomme moi les prénom des membres de la famille Cullen._

_Edward, Emmet, Rosalie, Carliles, Esmé, Jasper et Alice_

_Désoler Jeje mais ce n'est pas la bonne réponse. On vous demandais les Cullen. Meilleure chance la prochaine fois._

Merde j'ai été idiote. Je devais bien me douter qu'il y aurais une attrape. Je suis bête.

_Marie continue je t'en supplie tu es mon dernier espoir. La réponse c'est Edward, Emmet, Carliles, Esmé et Alice. _

_Oui c'est bon sa sonne j'ai peut-être une chance._

_«Prochaine appelle. Bonsoir votre nom svp»_

_Marie_

_Alors Marie avez vous la réponse a la question demander._

_Oui bien sure. Je dirais Edward, Emmett, Carliles, Esmé et Alice Cullen_

_Très bien Marie c'est une bonne réponse. Il y avais une petite attrape dans cette question et comme vous l'avez compris chère Marie Rosalie et Jasper sont bien des Cullen, mais il se font appeler Hale. Félicitation Marie resté en onde pour qu'on prenne en note vos coordonné._

_Merci_

Non de Dieu. J'étais entrain de rêver je crois... Marie venait de gagner. Marie a vraiment gagner les billet pour aller a Vancouver... J'entendais Marie donner ses coordonnée et pendant se temps tout se que j'étais capable de faire étais de sauter partout en disant «Oh mon Dieu, Oh mon Dieu»

_Merci Beaucoup DjDan.... Chloé, Chloé ta entendu j'ai gagner les billet pour toi_

_T'es la meilleure des meilleure amie de tout le monde entier j't'adore_

_Ah je suis la meilleure je sais... qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi hein? _

_Très bonne question_

Sur ce nous éclatâmes de rire. Marie se mis a m'expliquer comment tout se passerais. Elle m'expliqua qu'il fallait se rendre a l'aéroport Jeudi soir pour se rendre ensuite a Vancouver. Rendu la bas on viendrais nous chercher en limousine pour se rendre a l'hôtel.... Je l'écoutais a moitier j'étais bien trop exciter pour l'écouter. J'allais enfin rencontrer mes idoles.

La semaine passa au ralentit. Il n'y avais que le travail pour me changer les idées. C'est le seul temps que j'avais pour ne pas penser a mon petit voyage organiser avec Marie. Le reste du temps je ne fesais que penser a ca. J'avais été marquer sur les forums ou j'allais que j'avais gagner le concours et disons que plusieurs fans m'en voulais. Je trouvais ca bien drôle.

Le jour fatidique arriva. Mes valises étais faites depuis déjà 3 jours. J'avais tellement hâte que je ne tenais plus en place. Je devais aller retrouver Marie a l'aéroport.

_Alors ma poule, t'es prête a embarquer?_

_Plus que prête je dirais_

_Bon aller on y va c'est l'heure_

Dans l'avion je ne tenais toujours pas en place. Marie essayais de me trouver des occupation tellement je lui tapais sur le système. J'avais l'air d'une gamine de 5 ans qui n'arrêtais pas de demander si on étais bientôt arriver. Je décidais donc d'écouter mon I-Pod pour passer le temps.

Enfin arriver sur la terre ferme. J'étais enfin arriver a Vancouver.

_Hey poulette on fais comment pour savoir ou on doit se rendre_

_Fastoche regarde la bas ya un monsieur avec une pancarte avec ton nom d'écrit dessus_

On rejoignis donc la limousine qui nous amenas a l'hôtel. Il se fesait déjà tard donc Marie et moi décidions de manger a l'hôtel et de dormir tôt. Demain serais surement une grosse journée.

* * *

**PDV ???**

Bon un autre foutu concours qui a été organiser pour venir nous rencontrer. J'en avais mare de se genre de concours. Les participantes étaient toujours surexciter a l'idée de nous voir. De vrai folle. Elles ne comprenaient pas que dans le font on étaient des êtres humains très ordinaire. La seule différence qu'on avaient avec elles, c'est qu'on jouaient dans des films.

J'espère que pour une fois les concurrentes serais des filles tranquille qui demandais juste a nous voir pour avoir leur autographe et qu'ensuite elles nous laisseraient faire notre boulot.

* * *

**Appuyez sur le petit bouton vert je vous en supplie =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou a vous toutes =) Tout d'abord je vais commencez par répondre a vos review. Je suis super contente d'en avoir eu. J'ai poster les 2 premiers chapitres hier en me disant que je ne continuerais pas tant que je n'aurais pas de review et vous venez de me donner le goût d'écrire plus vite =)**

**Meggie Sue : Merci beaucoup pour ton encouragement ca me touche vraiment. Pour se qui est du temps que je vais mettre pour poster mes chapitres par contre je ne peux pas vous donner un temps définie malheureusement. Par contre chose certaine c'est qu'il y aura plus d'un chapitre par semaine c'est pratiquement une promesse. Surtout que je vais tomber en congé de maternité d'ici 3 mois donc sa risquerais d'aller encore plus vite =)**

**Foxy White : J'aurais bien aimé moi aussi que ce genre de concours existerais pour vrai. Je crois que je serais la premiere a y participer (rires). Pour ce qui est du beau Kellan et bien je ne sais pas encore se que je vais en faire... en faite... je préfère laisser aller le suspense pour savoir se qui va se passer =) a toi de découvrir la suite =P**

**Aunda : Merci beaucoup pour ton encouragement toi aussi. Vous m'aidez a vouloir continuer cette fiction avec grand plaisir =)**

**Bon aller... assez parler voici maintenant la suite de se concours =)**

**Chapitre 3**

**PDV Marie**

**Jour 1**

TOC TOC TOC....

Mais qui peux bien cogné a ma chambre a 7H du matin? J'espérais pouvoir dormir un peu pour me remettre du voyage.

En ouvrant la porte devinez se que je voie? Une Chloé toute pomponné déjà prête a sortir.

_Mais Chloé tu me fais quoi la?_

_Bah voyons Marie tu oublie ou nous sommes ou quoi?_

_Ben non ma poule mais la il n'est que 7H du mat... Tu fais quoi déjà toute préparer?_

_QUOI? 7H DU MAT???? Ah zut... je crois que j'ai oublier de reculer ma montre... Je croyais qu'il étais déjà 10H.... Je te réveille je crois non?_

_D'après toi? Je suis en pyjama et toute dépeigner._

_Bon et bien aller il est l'heure de se lever on va aller déjeuner tant qu'a déjà être réveiller _me dit-elle avec un petit rire nerveux

_Ouais tu es bien chanceuse toi d'être ma meilleure amie sinon tu voie tu serais ressortit de ma chambre aussi vite que tu y es entré _lui dis-je avec un grand sourire au lèvres _laisse moi aller m'habiller et me peigner et on y vas._

Ah je vous dit cette fille. Des fois j'aurais envie de l'étriper, mais bon elle est la fille la plus joyeuse que je connaisse... Je le regretterais je crois!

PDV Chloé

Arrivé au restaurant je n'arrêtais pas de regarder partout autour de moi en espérant voir un de mes acteurs favoris. Mais bon je me doutais bien qu'il ne logeais surement pas dans le même hôtel que nous. Trop beau pour être vrai. Il ne fallait quand même pas que je pousse trop ma chance. De toute façon j'allais très bientôt faire leur connaissance... Du moins je l'espérais....

Après le déjeuner nous allâmes toutes les deux a la réception de l'hôtel chercher notre emploie du temps. C'est sur cette petite feuille que nous saurions se qui se passerais les 3 prochains jours.

AHHHHHHHHHHH !!!! On allais rencontré les acteurs en début d'après midi. Je me mis a sauter partout comme une gamine de 5 ans (chose que ma charmante amie me fit savoir bien assez vite). Je ne pouvais faire autrement que de sautiller partout. Elle ne pouvais pas comprendre. Elle ne connaissait rien a Twilight elle. Mais je vous garantit qu'on va retourner a Montréal et que ca va plus l'intéresser après avoir rencontrer tout ses mecs aussi sexy.

Nous retournions dans nos chambre se préparer avant que quelqu'un vienne nous chercher pour aller sur le plateau.

Je ne savais tellement pas quoi mettre, et je fini par décider de mettre cette superbe robe bleu que j'avais acheter avec Marie. Je lui avais bien dit qu'elle me servirais assez vite!

Je sortit de ma chambre pour aller voir ou en étais Marie. Quel catastrophe je vis en la voyant. Elle étais habiller d'un jeans rouge foncé et d'un chandail noir avec écris en grosse lettre «Souris la vie est un fromage».

_Mais t'es folle?_

_De quoi tu parles?_

_Marie merde... Tu va rencontrer les acteurs les plus populaires du moment et tu porte un chandail écris «Souris, la vie est un fromage!»_

_Et alors? J'ai personne a qui plaire et il se foute bien de comment je suis habiller _

_Mais tu va me faire honte_

_Chloé... Si je suis ici c'est simplement pour te faire plaisir... J'en ai rien a faire moi de Robert machin chouette pis de Christiane chose bine..._

_C'est pas Robert machin chouette mais Robert Pattinson et Kristen Stewart_

_Ouais ben c'est ca de eux autre la. _

_Marie stp. Je t'en supplie a deux genoux change toi._

_Mais pourquoi?_

_Marie merde..._

_Bon ok ok c'est bon tu as encore gagné. Si je m'habille toute en noir sa feras plaisir a madame?_

_Non quand même pas toute en noir on va penser que tu t'en va a un enterrement. Un jeans noir avec un chandail de couleur feras l'affaire_

_C'est bon tu as encore gagné. Je te dit toi..._

Oufff je venais d'éviter la catastrophe.

Quelque minute plus tard, on cogna a la porte. Marie étais entrain de se changer alors je pris l'éniciative d'aller répondre.

_Bonjour mademoiselle, je suis Richard Scott votre guide pour la journée._

_Génial! Sa ne seras pas bien long mon amie devrais bientôt avoir fini de se changer et nous serons prête a y aller._

_Aucun problème mademoiselle..._

_Dupont_

_Mademoiselle Dupont. Nous ne sommes pas presser._

Marie arriva au même moment et nous pûmes partir. Arriver a la sortit de l'hôtel, une grande limousine noir nous attendais. Richard nous informa alors que nous avions 1H de route a faire avant d'arriver au plateau de tournage et que rendu la un gouter nous attendais pour nous féliciter pour le concours.

Je tremblais de partout, mais quand je dit partout, c'est vraiment partout. J'espérais juste ne pas perdre connaissance en les rencontrant. Je me connaissais bien. Mais bon Marie serais la pour me remettre a l'ordre de toute façon. Dans à peine 1H j'allais enfin rencontrer mes idoles.

**Bon désoler, mais je vais faire ma cruelle et arrêter ce chapitre ici. Je vous promet qu'au prochain chapitre notre chère Chloé va enfin rencontrer ses acteurs que nous voudrions tous rencontrer =) Espéreront pour elle que tout va bien se passer =P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou à toutes =) Hé oui je suis déjà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. Que voulez-vous, j'ai de l'inspiration ces jours ci et je la mets sur papier... ou sur ordi a vous de voir =)**

**J'aimerais tout d'abord vous remerciez pour vos review. Elle me touche toute chacune d'entre elle. Je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir autant aussi vite et je suis bien contente de voir que cette fiction vous plais. Je vais aussi essayer de poster des chapitres un peu plus long. **

**Meggie Sue : Merci beaucoup. Pour ce qui est des fiction avec les acteurs, moi aussi je les aimes. Je trouve que ca fait changement que de toujours avoir des fiction Bella/Edward. Je les aimes bien aussi, mais j'avais envie de faire changement un peu. Ah et avant de finir, tu dit avoir hâte de voir la rencontre avec les acteurs? Et bien ce chapitre est pour toi =)**

**Aunda : J'ai tellement chercher longtemps ce que j'allais bien pouvoir marquer sur son chandail qui pourrais faire sortir Chloé de ses gond. Je crois que moi aussi j'aurais bien voulu lui arracher =)**

**Bon j'ai assez jaser. Voici maintenant le prochain chapitre tant attendu =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

La limousine se stoppa devant un grand édifice. Je tremblais toujours autant. J'avais les mains tellement moite que si j'aurais porter des gants, ils seraient tout trempé.

_Par ici mes demoiselles, _nous dit Richard, _je vous conduis._

Mon cœur battais la chamade. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine. Plus on avançaient, plus il battais vite. J'allais mourir sur place, je le sentais. Marie voyait surement que sa n'allait pas et me prit la main. Je lui serrais tellement fort, que je crois que j'aurais pus lui briser.

Richard nous fit signe de pousser la porte. Marie allait passer la première quand quelqu'un l'ouvrit a contre sens.

_Oh! excusez moi mesdames, _nous dit Kellan avec son plus beau sourire.

_Ke... Em..._avais-je essayer d'articuler.

Ah non sa y est. Je sent mes jambes qui sont sur le point de me lâcher. Je sent que mon cœur va me lâcher... Non, non stp ne me lâche pas maintenant je t'en supplie. J'ai besoin que tu continues de battre stp stp stp.

J'eus de grosse sueur froide. Ça y est mon cœur lâche. Je lui avais pourtant demander de continuer de faire sont travail et de continuer a battre.

* * *

**PDV Marie**

Merde il était bien plus beau que ce que Chloé m'avait dit. C'est alors que je vie Chloé changer de couleur. Elle tirait étrangement sur le blanc et je voyais qu'elle n'allait pas très bien. C'est à ce moment qu'elle choisi de s'évanouir dans les bras de Kellan.

_Oh mais je voie que je fais toujours autant d'effet au fille ma parole. Heu je pourrais avoir un peu d'aide svp. C'est pas qu'elle est lourde mais je ne sais pas quoi faire moi._

_Dépose la ici Kellan je vais aller chercher des compresse, _dit Taylor

_Dites, elle s'appelle comment votre amie?, _me demanda le grand baraqué

_Elle s'appelle Chloé_

_Wow jolie prénom_

_Bon aller Kellan assez déconner la, met lui ces compresse dans le cou et sur le front_

_Chef oui chef_

En lui mettant les compresses, Chloé commença a reprendre ses esprit. Mais voyons qu'est ce qui lui a prit de perdre conscience comme ca. Jamais je croirais que c'est à cause de se mec quand même. Il a beau être vraiment canon, mais quand même, j'ai déjà vue mieux.

* * *

**PDV Chloé**

Je me sentais revenir. Ouf, mon cœur n'avait pas cesser de battre. J'avais juste perdu conscience devant tout ses gens. Un peu gênant, mais je vais m'en remettre. J'aurais juste a inventer quelque chose.

Je sentais que l'endroit ou j'étais étais plutôt confortable. Ce qui voulais dire que je n'étais pas rester sur le sol. J'ouvris tranquillement les yeux pour découvrir que j'étais installer sur un fauteuil avec la tête poser sur les jambes de quelqu'un.

_Oh sa y est, la belle au bois dormant ce réveil et je n'est même pas été obliger de l'embrasser, _entendis-je Kellan dire en riant.

C'est alors que je compris que c'était sur ses jambes a lui que ma tête reposais. J'étais complètement gêner. Je me relevais aussi vite que je m'étais étendu au sol. Ma tête se mis a tourner un peu dut a la vitesse que je m'étais relever et il s'en rendit conte.

_T'es correct Chloé?_

_Comment tu connais mon nom?_

_Ah ca ses secret professionnelle. Si je te le dit je vais être obliger de te tuer, _dit-il moqueur

Ce mec est un vrai bout en train. Une blague n'attend pas l'autre. Un vrai Emmet... Mais chui bête ou quoi... C'est lui Emmet.

Combien de temps étais-je rester dans les vapes? Aucune idée, mais peu importe je demanderais a Marie plus tard. En parlant de Marie, elle avait l'air assez inquiète.

_Mais merde Chloé tu veux bien me dire se qui t'es arriver?_

_Je crois que j'ai oublier de manger avant de partir de l'hôtel... très mauvaise idée de ma part je crois, _lui dis-je en lui faisant signe de se taire.

_Bon alors le gouter ne seras pas de trop pour toi. Aller, venez les filles c'est en votre honneur, et je dirais que j'ai comme un peu faim, ca ma creuser l'estomac tout ca moi, _dit le bout-en-train.

Je vie alors Rosalie... Eh je veux dire Nikki approcher de moi.

_Hey salut, ca va mieux ton malaise?_

Je rêve ou elle me parlait? Je l'imaginais vraiment comme la fille snobe et bête. Les apparences sont trompeuse et je crois que je l'avais trop identifier a Rosalie.

_Heu oui, oui, ca va beaucoup mieux. J'espère juste que Kellan ne penseras pas que c'est a cause de lui que j'ai perdu connaissance, _dis-je en riant.

_T'inquiète pas avec ca. Kellan aime bien rire et ce moquer, mais il n'a rien de méchant. Disons qu'il aime bien se prendre la tête, _dit elle en riant.

Bonne nouvelle alors. Kellan rirais un peu de moi, mais il ne s'imaginerait rien.

* * *

**PDV ???**

Cette fille étais plus grave que ce que je m'imaginais. Perdre connaissance en rencontrant Kellan. J'avais déjà vue des filles crier comme des hystérique en nous voyant, mais jamais perdre connaissance. Comme je le pensais, je crois que ses 3 prochains jours seront l'enfer. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pus faire pour mériter ca? Pas moyen de bosser sans avoir des gourdes entres les jambes.

* * *

**PDV Marie**

Chloé avais bien raison. J'aurais eu l'air de quoi moi avec ses filles qui ressemble pratiquement à des mannequins et ces mecs super sexy, avec mon chandail «Souris la vie est un fromage». Je devrais remercier Chloé pour ca. Et probablement bruler mon chandail pour son plus grand bonheur.

* * *

**PDV Chloé**

La journée s'annonçait bien. On mangeais, on discutais, on avais beaucoup de plaisir. Je crois qu'il n'y avais que Jackson qui ne s'amusait pas. Il était en retrait dans son coin et apprenais probablement un de ses textes. Personne ne s'occupait de lui. Comme si cette situation étais tout a fait normal. Je décidas donc d'aller le voir. Je trouvais presque qu'il faisait pitié.

_Salut, ca va?_

_Ouais, mais laisse moi stp tu me dérange. J'essaie de bossé au cas ou t'aurais pas remarquer,_ me dit-il très brusquement

_Oh ca va, désoler, mais pas besoin d'être aussi désagréable_

_Oh désoler d'avoir offenser mademoiselle... maintenant tu t'en vas_

Oufff... pas très sociable le Jackson... Autant sociable que Jasper... Je comprend maintenant pourquoi il l'avait choisi lui pour ce rôle.

* * *

**Bon je fais ma méchante en vous laissant la dessus pour ce soir. Je croyais pouvoir poster ce chapitre hier, mais j'ai eu beaucoup plus de misère a l'écrire que ce que j'aurais crue. Je l'ai recommencer 3 fois parce que je n'étais pas satisfaite du résultat =)**

**Alors qui ce trouve a être «Monsieur ???» À vous de voir =)**

**Bisous a toute et on se retrouve au prochain chapitre, très bientôt je l'espère =P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre juste pour vous =) Mais d'abord, réponse au review =P**

**Aunda : Ouais disons que j'ai hésiter longtemps a savoir lequel des acteur prendrais cette place la et comme j'aime bien Jackson et Jasper aussi sois dit en passant, et bien j'ai voulu qu'il ai une grande place dans ma fiction (mais ca c'est a suivre). Il fallait que je me trouve une façon bizarre de l'intégrer c'est pour ca que je l'ai fait un peu bête mais ca va se replacer dans se chapitre =P**

**Meggie Sue : Merci =) Très contente de t'avoir eu... Ou peut-être pas... mais bon, pour le savoir il faut continuer de lire tu le sauras bientôt promis =)**

**Yumie76 : Chloé finira peut-être avec Kellan... Ou peut-être avec Rob... On peut-être avec personne qui sais... Mais pour découvrir qui seras l'heureux élue, il faut lire les prochain chapitres =)**

**Merci à vous toute de continuez à lire cette fiction. Vos commentaire me touche beaucoup et m'aide a bien vouloir la continuez en vous laissant des suspense =P**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

_Allez tout le monde, je vous avais donné 1H de repos et ce fais déjà 2H de ca alors maintenant que j'ai été gentil avec vous c'est a votre tour de l'être avec moi en voulant bien essayer de finir de tourner cette scène. Merci_

Oufff... il n'avais pas l'air très commode lui non plus... est-ce que je me trompe ou il y a de plus en plus de personne chiante ici? Bon j'exagère... Dans le font il n'y avais que Jackson qui étais chiant, mais bon j'avais juste a ne pas m'occuper de lui et le tour serais jouer. Ashley et Kristen m'avait fait part, a la suite de ma super rencontre pas très aimable avec Jackson, qu'il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur depuis quelque jours et qu'il valait mieux pour le moment le laisser tranquille. Que d'ici se soir ou demain tout devrais être régler et qu'il s'excuserait de sa maladresse.

C'est alors que Richard, notre guide, refit apparition.

_Les filles, désoler mais je vais jouer les méchants en vous disant que nous devons quitter la salle. Vous ne pourrez pas assister a l'enregistrement de cette scène. Ce seras pour demain. Pour l'instant je vous conseil d'aller vous préparer pour la soirée de se soir, car ce soir vous allez passer une soirée magnifique, avec les acteurs, au restaurant._

_T'entend sa Chloé? Enfin tu va avoir une bonne raison de jouer a la Barbie avec moi, _me dit Marie dans un petit rire sarcastique.

_Ah, mais j'y conte bien. Tu ne perd rien pour attendre ma chère. _

De retour a la chambre d'hôtel, je me mis a regarder se que j'avais dans l'armoire. Je savais que Marie n'avais probablement rien de convenable a mettre pour ce soir alors je devrais lui prêter quelque chose a se mettre. Par chance qu'on avais pratiquement la même taille.

Je fini par sortir de cette armoire un jolie robe rouge avec un jolie décolleter en V a l'avant et a l'arrière. Celle si seras parfaite pour Marie. Il serais temps qu'elle est l'air d'une femme pour au moins une fois dans sa vie. Je sortit une paire d'escarpin noir pour aller avec.

Dans mon cas, je trouvas une robe noir, arrivant juste en haut de mes genoux. Elle avais un bon décolleter en V a l'avant. Je décidais de mettre une ceinture blanche qui serais attacher juste en dessous de ma poitrine et de porter des escarpins blanc.

Se soir moi et Marie auront l'air de vrai femme fatale. En espérant que Kellan ne ce décide pas encore a me niaiser, tout irais bien.

J'étais donc rendu au coiffure. Pour Marie ce ne serais pas bien difficile. Je lui remonterais les cheveux en un chignon. Pour ma part, je vais tout simplement les lisser.

Nous sommes enfin prête. Je suis contente que Marie se sois laisser faire. Même que ca ma complètement surprise. Peut-être qu'en fin de conte il y a un de ses mecs qui l'intéresse...

* * *

**PDV ???**

Non mais. Quelle idée de les avoirs inviter au restaurant avec nous? C'est le seul temps qu'on est tous réunis et qu'on a la paix. J'ai tellement hâte que mon enfer se termine. Je n'en peu tout simplement plus.

TOC, TOC, TOC

Qui ca peut bien être? Le seul moyen de le savoir, c'est d'aller ouvrir.

_Hey salut mec. On te dérange pas trop?_

Je n'étais quand même pas pour leurs dire que je ne voulais pas les voir.

_Non, non, c'est ok, entré_

_J'ai eu une idée et comme je ne voulais pas que les filles soient au courant, j'en ai profiter pour venir vous en parlé puisqu'elles sont occuper a se faire belles pour se soir._

_Quelle idée?, _demandais-je

_Bah en faite, j'ai pensé lancer un petit défi a Taylor_

_Pourquoi moi?_

_Peut-être parce que tu ne dis jamais non à un défi et que tu ne peux pas résisté au fais de mettre une jolie créature dans ton lit. Sa te va comme réponse?_

_Cool, c'est quoi ton défi?_

_Je savais que tu allais dire oui. Alors, le défi est simple. Avant que Chloé ne retourne à Montréal, tu devras la mettre dans ton lit_

_Ça ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps_

_C'est a prendre ou a laisser_

_Et l'enjeu serais quoi?_

_Si tu réussis a la mettre dans ton lit, je te donne 500$. Si tu échoue, tu me devras 500$. Par contre, tu as l'interdiction de lui parlé du concours et surtout tu n'as pas le droit de sortir avec elle. Ça serais trop facile et sa ne serais plus du jeu compris?_

_Ça me parais raisonnable. J'embarque_

_Mais vous êtes cinglé, _dis-je alors

_Quoi? _Dit Taylor

_C'est de jouer avec ses sentiments ce que vous faites_

_Ben non elle n'en sauras jamais rien. Promet moi juste que tu ne lui diras rien du tout_

_Kellan merde. Je ne peux pas, Je ne te connaissais pas comme ca._

_Ce n'est que du jeu mec. Si tu en parles a qui que se sois, je raconte plein de truc a ton sujet au journaliste. Ta carrière seras foutu mec._

_Ok, mais si jamais elle me pose des questions, je lui dit toute la vérité_

_Marché conclut._

Mais ils sont fou ses mecs. Ce lancé de tels pari, ce n'est pas se que j'appelle du jeu. Et moi qui va devoir faire comme si de rien étais.... De toute façon, ils feront bien se qu'ils veulent. Je me moque de Chloé. De toute façon, dans 2 jours, je ne la reverrais plus jamais.

* * *

**PDV Marie**

Je pouvais vraiment dire que Chloé avait fais du bon boulot. Pour une fois que j'avais l'air d'une femme. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans elle?

* * *

**PDV Chloé**

Wow! Marie était à coupé le souffle. Elle allait faire tourné des têtes se soir.

Tant qu'elle ne touchait pas a mes deux mec favoris. Comme toute les filles j'ai mes préférence.

Je trouvais Taylor juste trop sexy. Si je ne me retenais pas, je le violerais sur le champs.

Kellan... Hummm... Kellan.... Sexy et drôle comme il est...

Bon ca suffis ma grande tu dois te ressaisir.

Il était maintenant l'heure de partir, et une limousine nous attendais en bas. À force de me balader en limousine, je vais finir par me sentir comme une femme super importante.

J'espérais juste que nous allions passer une super belle soirée tous ensemble et que Jackson voudra bien que je lui parle pour m'excuser pour cette après midi.

* * *

**Eh oui je fais encore ma sadique. Vous allez finir par me détester =) Vous ne saurez pas aujourd'hui qui est «Monsieur ???» mais vous pouvez déjà éliminez Kellan et Taylor. Il ne vous reste que 2 choix =) Je vous promet que vous allez le savoir au prochain chapitre alors garder votre sourire =)**

**N'oubliez pas le petit bouton vert juste en dessous. J'adore lire vos review donc n'arrêtez surtout pas =P**

**Bizz de Jolielune xxxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou a tous =) déjà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre tout frais juste pour vous. J'avais de l'inspiration se soir, alors j'ai décider de poster ce chapitre le plus vite possible. =) Mais avant bien sure j'y vais avec les réponse au review que j'ai déjà eu pour le chapitre 5 =)**

**Patsy Volant : Je sais que je suis méchante et je m'en excuse vraiment. Tu me pardonne??? =)**

**Meggie Sue : Ouais je sais je les ai fait un peu méchant dans cette fiction mais t'inquiète ils vont finir par payer se qu'ils vont faire. Je sais qu'on a pas encore vraiment vue Robert, Ashley, Kristen et Nikki, mais sa se règle dans se chapitre promis =)**

**Avez-vous hâte de savoir qui est ce personnage mystère? Alors lisez vite se chapitre... Qui sais... Peut-être que c'est dans ce chapitre qu'on va le savoir =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**PDV Chloé**

On rentre dans le restaurant et tout le monde nous regarde comme si on était des extra-terrestres. On s'avance a la table ou tout le monde est déjà installer.

_Wow vous êtes tout simplement magnifique mesdemoiselles,_dit alors Kellan

Il ne restait que deux places a la table. Marie s'assit entre Jackson et Ashley. Je due alors m'assoir entre Jackson et Taylor.

Les conversation allaient bon train. Tout le monde mangeaient, riaient, et parlaient. Une vrai soirée entre copains.

_Je peux te parlé?,_me dit mon voisin de droite

_À la condition que tu sois plus sociable que cette après-midi, bien sure_

_Je voulais justement m'excuser pour ca. Disons que je m'étais un peu disputer avec Ashley et... bon peu importe je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement._

_Ya pas de mal. Tout est ok. _

_Génial, _dit-il tout souriant

_Tu veux danser?, _me demanda Taylor

_Heu... je sais pas... disons que je n'aime pas trop..._

_Ah allez stp. Juste une petite danse avec moi_

_Bon d'accord je veux bien pour une._

_Il me tendis donc la main pour que je le suive._

_Et toi Marie, t'a envie de danser avec un charmant jeune homme comme moi?_

_Mais bien sure charmant jeune homme_

C'est alors que je me retrouvais dans les bras de Taylor a danser un slow.

_Tu es magnifique se soir Chloé_

_Eh bien merci,_ dis-je un peu gêner

_Ne sois pas gêner voyons, c'est tout a fait normal. _

C'est moi ou il était en mode «Je la crouse se soir»?

* * *

**PDV ???**

Non mais regardez moi ce tarer qui se la joue Don Juan. Elle n'est pas vraiment mieux, elle rie a tout se qu'il lui dit. Elle a l'air d'une vrai dinde cette fille.

_Je peut te parler en privé stp?, _demandais-je au seul homme qui avais été assez gentil pour rester avec moi a la table

_Bien sure mec tu sais bien_

_On va aller dans les toilettes pour être tranquille quelque minutes c'est bon?_

_C'est cool je te suis_

Arrivé au toilette

_Tu trouves ca correct toi ce fichu pari?,_ dis-je

_Pas du tout _

_Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit?_

_Qu'est-ce que ca aurait changé a ton avis? De toute façon pourquoi tu t'en fais autant avec ca? T'es quand même pas amoureux de cette fille?_

_Non mais tu déraille la? Moi amoureux de Chloé? Je ne la connais même pas. Si je ne me trompe pas je ne lui ai même pas encore adresser la parole a cette fille. Chui a veuille de pensé que tu es de leur coté..._

Il est tombé sur la tête ou quoi ce mec? Moi amoureux d'une fille que je ne connais même pas...

_Donc, si je comprend bien, toi, mon meilleur ami, tu ne m'aideras même pas a empêcher ca?_

_Robert merde. Pourquoi tu ne l'ai laisse pas faire. Tu connais rien de cette fille de toute façon. Si y veulent s'amuser laisse les faire. A moins que sa sois toi qui voudrais s'amuser avec elle,_ me dit Jackson en me faisant un clin d'œil

_Mais tu débloque. Je ne veux pas m'amuser avec elle. Je ne veux juste pas qu'elle se fasse briser le cœur_

_Qui te dit que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut, juste coucher avec Tay_

_Ta peut-être raison Jack... La je sais plus quoi te dire_

_Alors laisse les faire_

_Ça il n'en ai pas question,_ dis-je avant de quitter les toilettes

Merde, qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait de vouloir jouer les bons samaritains? En temps normal, je les aurais laissé faire sans rien dire, et ensuite j'aurais rit de la gueule du perdant de se défi tout simplement. Mais cette fois si c'était différent. Pourtant, cette fille ne m'attirais pas du tout. Je ne voulais pas apprendre a la connaître. Trop gourde pour ca de toute façon. Mais quelque chose me disait que je ne pouvais pas laisser faire sa. Que je me devais de la sauver des griffes de Tay et de Kellan.

* * *

**PDV Chloé**

Le slow étais enfin fini. Pas que je n'aimais pas être dans les bras de Taylor, bien au contraire. Quelle fille ne voudrais pas être coller sur Taylor pour danser un slow? Non ce n'étais pas pour sa, mais j'avais horreur de danser.

Je m'en retournais m'assoir quand Taylor me tira le bras pour que je me retourne face a lui.

_Pas si vite princesse. Tu n'as pas envie de continuer a danser?_

_Taylor, je t'avais dit juste une danse_

_Bon d'accord, _me dit-il en caressant ma joue.

Je rêve ou ca main est bien sur ma joue?

Il avait toujours sa main sur ma joue et il m'attira a lui avec son autre main qu'il avait déposer sur mes hanches. Nos visage n'étaient plus qu'à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre. C'est alors que sa bouche effleura mes lèvres.

Je rêve ou Taylor Lautner venait de m'embrasser? Il l'avait bien fait.

_Dit princesse? T'a pas envie qu'on quitte ce restaurant et qu'on aille prendre un verre a mon hôtel?_

_Heu... j'sais pas trop Taylor_

_Allez, dit oui. On va rien faire de mal, on va juste prendre un verre juste tout les deux pour mieux apprendre a se connaître voilà tout. J'irais te porter a ton hôtel ensuite._

_Bon d'accord, mais laisse moi aller saluer les autres d'abord stp_

_Ya pas de problème princesse je t'attend._

J'aimais bien quand il m'appelait princesse. Je crois que je lui plaisait bien. Je retournais donc a notre table pour saluer tout le monde.

_Je suis désoler de vous quitter maintenant, mais Taylor ma proposer d'aller prendre un verre j'espère que sa ne vous dérange pas?_

_Bien sure que non, _me dit Kristen, _on se reprendra demain au pire_

_Oui ya pas de problème avec ca. Bonne soirée tout le monde_

_Bonne soirée Chloé, _ont-ils tous répondu en même temps.

* * *

**PDV Robert**

Il avais donc mit son plan en marche. Il n'aurait pas pus attendre que je puisse mettre moi aussi le mien en marche.

Tay l'amenait a sa chambre j'en suis certain. La bas il va lui proposer un verre, la faire danser un peu, l'embrasser et ensuite il la déshabillerais pour la mettre dans son lit. Je le sais, c'est se qu'il fait toujours.

Maintenant, il ne me restait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle le repousse. Et surtout que Jackson veuille bien m'aider a me trouver un plan...

* * *

**Je crois que pour une fois je ne vous laisse pas avec une folle envie de me tuer je me trompe?**

**Oui il m'arrive d'être gentille comme vous pouvez le voir. Je vous avais promis d'enfin vous dire qui étais «Monsieur ???» et je l'ai fais. Pas si machiavélique la fille hein? Bravo a celle qui ont trouvé qui étais se cher «Monsieur ???»** **pour les autres, ce n'est pas si grave. J'ai longtemps hésiter entre Robert et Jackson et je vous dirais que c'est surtout pour ca que vous ne l'avez pas sue avant. En fais, j'étais sadique aussi envers moi même =)**

**Alors? Est-ce que Chloé va finir dans le lit de Taylor? Est-ce que Robert va finir par réussir a empêcher Taylor d'arriver a ses faim? Pour le savoir il faut peser sur le petit bouton vert en bas =)**

**Bizz de Jolielune xxxxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut tout le monde =) Je suis très contente de voir que vous aimez toujours autant ma fiction. Je m'excuse, j'ai eu un peu de difficulté avec ce chapitre. Je n'en suis pas pleinement satisfaite. Disons juste que j'ai un peu de difficulté a roder mon histoire autour de mes idées. Sans plus attendre, voici le prochain chapitre. En espérant qu'il vous plaise quand même.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**PDV Chloé**

Arrivé a la chambre de Taylor, il me proposa un verre que j'acceptai volontiers.

_Alors ma belle, parle moi un peu de toi_

_Tu veux savoir quoi?_

_Bah je sais pas... parle moi un peu de ta vie à Montréal. Tu as toujours vécu a Montréal? Tu as un copain la bas? Tu vie seule? Tu fais quoi dans la vie?_

_Une question à la fois stp, _lui dis-je en lui faisant mon plus beau sourire._ Ça fais 6 ans que je vie a Montréal. Avant, j'habitais la ville de Québec avec mes parents. _

_Et pourquoi tu es partit de la bas?_

_Je préfère ne pas en parler_

_C'est ok je comprend_. _Et ta vie a Montréal elle est comment?_

_En fais, elle est bien tranquille. Je n'ai pas de copain, je vie seule dans un petit appartement et je travail comme serveuse dans le restaurant de Marie._

_Et dans tes temps libre, tu fais quoi?_

_Un peu gênant, mais je suis votre parcourt via internet, _dis-je en rougissant

_Donc tu connais tout de nous?_

_Bah pas tout, tout, tout, mais j'en connais beaucoup oui_

_Dit moi Chloé, t'as envie de danser?_

_Bah vue qu'il n'y a personne pour nous regarder, je vais dire oui._

C'est alors qu'il se leva, alluma la chaine audio et me tendit la main pour danser. J'accote ma tête sur son épaule. Il sentait tellement bon.

* * *

**PDV Taylor**

Je sent que je vais pouvoir passer a l'attaque se soir. Du moins, c'était bien partit pour ca.

Tout en dansant, je me mit à lui caresser les cheveux. Elle releva la tête, et je colla mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je la sentit trembler au contact de mes lèvres et je sue que sa serais peut-être plus facile que se que je pensais de gagner ce pari. Ses lèvres étaient si douce.

Je me mis a lui caresser le dos et descendit mes mains sur ses fesses. Je la sentit alors se raidir un peu.

_Ça ne va pas?_

_Heu, oui, oui..._

Je continuais alors mes caresses. Je commençais a lui descendre les bretelles de sa robe, quand je la sentit se dégager un peu.

_J'ai fais quelque chose de mal?_

_Tu sais Taylor, tu me plait beaucoup, mais je n'ai pas envie de ca avec toi... désoler_

_Je comprend, c'est correct ne t'en fais pas._

_Merci_

_Tu veux bien rester dormir ici?_

_Si tu me promet de ne rien tenter oui_

_Super, _lui dis-je dans mon plus beau sourire

* * *

**PDV Chloé**

Si j'aurais écouter ma tête, je serais présentement dans le lit a Taylor entrain de faire l'amour probablement jusqu'au petit matin. Mais une partie de moi me disais que je ne devais pas le faire.

Taylor me passa un chandail bien assez grand pour me couvrir. Je l'enfila et alla me coucher. Il vint me rejoindre quelque temps après et me pris dans ses bras.

_Ça ne te dérange pas que je t'enlace pour dormir?_

_Bien sure que non_

C'est ainsi que je m'endormis. J'étais tellement bien dans ses bras. Je me sentais en sécurité.

* * *

**PDV Robert**

À l'heure qu'il est, Taylor est surement arriver a ses fin et a probablement gagné son pari. J'aurais peut-être due aller voir se qui se tramais a la chambre de Tay. Mais bon, je devais peut-être mieux écouter Jackson et le laisser faire. Comme il dit si bien, ce n'est qu'un stupide pari.

Un stupide pari qui me met dans tout mes états pour je ne sais quelle raison, mais un stupide pari quand même.

Je devrais peut-être aller me coucher pour arrêter de penser a ca. Demain tout ca sera fini et je pourrais passer à autre chose.

Je me fit réveiller par quelqu'un qui tambourinais a ma porte. En ouvrant je vis que c'était les gars. Décidément il avais décider que c'était dans ma chambre qu'on faisaient les réunion.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Vous n'avez pas vue l'heure?_

_Heu... Rob... Il est midi..., _dit Jackson

_Quoi déjà?_

_Bah ouais mon vieux. Il est temps de te lever._

_Bon d'accord et vous ficher quoi ici?_

_Taylor a une bonne nouvelle a nous annoncer_

_Ouais tu la bien dit Kellan. Prépare toi a cracher le cash, _dit Tay avec un sourire moqueur

_Quoi? Déjà?_

_Bah ouais déjà. Tu doutais de mes capacité?_

_Non ce n'est pas sa c'est juste que je pensais que tu ferais sa le dernier soir voilà tout._

_Bon et bien maintenant c'est fais et je veux mon argent._

_Je veux une preuve avant de te donner l'argent._

C'est alors que Taylor sortit sont appareil photo et nous montra la photo qu'il avais pris. On y voyais Chloé coucher dans le lit de Tay, simplement revêtue d'un de ses chandail et d'une petite culotte qu'on voyais très bien. Elle était entrain de dormir.

_Wow mec, t'es fort. Tient voilà tes 500$_

_Merci vieux. Et tu me donne d'autre défi quand tu veux. Ça fait plaisir de faire affaire avec toi._

J'aurais jamais pensé que Chloé était du genre a coucher avec un mec le premier soir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sentais déçu de son attitude. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passais avec moi?

J'ai toujours aimé mes fans. Ce que j'aimais moins c'est quand ils ou plutôt elles, venaient nous déranger pendant qu'on tournait. Elles étaient encore plus groupie dans se temps la et ca me tombaient royalement sur les nerfs.

* * *

**PDV Chloé**

J'avais passé une très belle soirée en compagnie de Taylor. Il était gentil et respectueux. Je m'étais toujours dit que si sa ne serais que de moi, je violerais se mec sur le champs, mais hier soir tout ca était du passé.

Certes, je m'entendais bien avec lui, il me faisait rire et il s'intéressait a ma vie. Sans oublier qu'il embrassait vraiment bien. Mais je ne sais pas. Il manquait quelque chose.

Je ne voulais pas coucher avec lui juste parce que c'était mon idole. Si je couchais avec lui, c'est qu'il y aurai quelque chose entre nous. Ce qui n'est pas le cas. Et j'ai bien l'impression que ca ne seras jamais le cas.

* * *

**Que pensez vous de se que Taylor a fait? **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a quand même plut. Je ferais de mon mieux pour que le prochain chapitre sois mieux. **

**Bizz de Jolielune xxxxxxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou tout le monde =) Je voudrais d'abord toute vous remercier pour vos review. Je suis vraiment contente de voir que le dernier chapitre vous a quand même plus =)**

**Meggie Sue : Je t'approuve la dessus, Taylor est un vrai salop, mais bon il va peut-être se reprendre... ou peut-être pas =) Je ne pense pas qu'il sois comme ca en vrai... Du moins, moi aussi je l'espère =P**

**Patsy Vollant : Je suis contente de voir que mon histoire t'intéresse et ca me fait plaisir de partager ca avec toi =)**

**Grazie : Malgré le fait que se soie moi qui écrit l'histoire, je n'ai pas vraiment aimé non plus se que Taylor a fait a Chloé. J'essaye de trouver un moyen de le faire payer pour se qu'il a fait. Ça viendra dans les prochains chapitre =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**PDV Robert**

La journée s'annonçait comme une journée tranquille. C'était la deuxième journée des filles avec nous et elles allaient passer la journée sur le plateau de tournage.

J'avais quelque scène a tourner, mais rien de bien extraordinaire. On ne pouvait pas tourner les grosses scènes tant que les filles seraient ici. On ne voulait pas non plus leur dévoiler les punch du film, même si elle avait probablement lue les livres.

* * *

**PDV Chloé**

En me réveillant ce matin, Taylor n'était plus la. Je décidas donc de retourné a ma chambre histoire de pouvoir prendre une bonne douche et de pouvoir me préparer pour la journée.

En arrivant, je retrouva une Marie assez inquiète.

_Merde tu étais ou? Je me suis inquiéter toute la nuit moi_

_Tu es entrain de me dire que tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit et que tu as attendus tout se temps?_

_Bah pas toute la nuit la... j'ai quand même dormi 2 heures_

_Quoi? Mais tu es folle? Peu importe... Je m'excuse, mais j'ai dormi dans la chambre de Taylor_

_Quoi? Mais tu es folle?_

_C'est pas la question que je viens de te poser ca?, _lui répondis-je dans un rire moqueur

_Niaise moi pas stp et sois franche. Tu as coucher avec lui?_

_Bah on a dormi dans le même lit rien de plus... tu me prend pour qui?_

_Justement c'est bien ca qui m'inquiète_

_Bon allez, trêve de bavardage, il faut se préparer pour la journée. C'est aujourd'hui qu'on passe la journée sur le plateau et Richard ne devrait pas tarder a venir nous chercher._

Je ne me sentais pas coquette aujourd'hui et j'enfilais un jean assez simple avec un t-shirt noir. J'attachais mes cheveux en une simple couette et mis des ballerine. Petit maquillage léger et le tour était joué.

Au même moment on cogna a la porte et je sue que c'était Richard qui venait nous chercher.

_Marie il faut y aller_

_C'est bon j'arrive_

Encore une fois, une limousine nous attendais en bas. Je crois que je m'habitue plutôt bien a se mode de vie.

* * *

**PDV Taylor**

J'avais réussis a faire croire au gars que j'avais réussis le pari alors que c'était loin d'être le cas. J'étais diabolique.

Il fallait tout simplement que Chloé ne parle pas de notre soirée d'hier avec personne et je serais sauvé. De toute façon elle repart pour Montréal demain après-midi. Donc tout devrait bien se passer. Du moins je l'espère.

* * *

**PDV Robert**

Taylor n'arrêtait pas de se venter de sa nuit. Ça en étais agaçant.

J'avais toujours du mal a faire passer la pilule. C'est comme si une force intérieur me disant que je devais absolument protégé cette fille.

Chloé et Marie arrivèrent sur le plateau. J'étais un des seul à ne pas être entrain de tourner donc je suis aller les saluer.

_Salut les filles, bien dormi?_

_Très bien merci et toi Robert?_

Bien dormi mon œil oui. Ta pas due dormir beaucoup.

_Appelle moi Rob, et oui très bien dormi merci. Ma question va paraître un peu niaiseuse, mais laquelle de vous deux a gagner le concours?_

_C'est moi,_dit alors Marie

_Oh! donc tu dois être une très grande fan alors_

_Heu... C'est un peu gênant se que je vais dire, mais en faite je ne connais rien sur Twilight. En faite j'aidais Chloé a gagner le concours puisqu'elle est une très grande fan. Alors j'ai voulu lui faire plaisir en l'aidant_

_Tu es une très bonne amie alors Marie. C'est de plus en plus rare de bonne amie comme toi. J'espère que tu en es consciente Chloé_

_Oh sa oui j'en suis très consciente. J'adore Marie. Elle ferait tout pour me faire plaisir, autant que je ferais tout pour elle._

_J'adore votre complicité. Vous me faites un peu penser a moi et mon meilleur ami._

* * *

**PDV Taylor**

Mais il faisait quoi Rob a parler a ses filles? Lui qui disait ne pas être intéresser a leur parler. Il est bien mieux de ne rien leur dire a propos du pari, sinon je suis cuit.

* * *

**PDV Chloé**

La petite discutions que nous avions eu avec Rob m'avais bien plut. Au début je trouvais qu'il n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un de très sociable, mais il venait de me démontrer le contraire.

L'heure du diner arriva a grand pas. Ça tombais bien puisque je n'avais rien manger depuis hier soir.

Encore une fois nous avions un petit buffet froid. Ça faisais très intime et sa nous permettais de pouvoir jaser comme bon nous semble. J'avais beaucoup de plaisir avec les filles. Nikki et Ashley étais aussi fan de shoping que Rosalie et Alice. Elles voulaient que demain matin nous allions faire quelque boutique avant que moi et Marie ne reparte. Kristen accepta de nous accompagné, même si elle détestais le shoping. C'est fou comme ses filles ressemblent a leur personnage.

Après le gouter, les acteurs se remirent au travail pendant qu'on les regardaient. C'était assez impressionnant d'assister au tournage de ses quelque scène.

La journée passa super vite. Je n'avais pas vue le temps passer.

_Souper au restaurant et quelque partie de billard ensuite a l'hôtel sa vous tente les filles?, _nous demanda Rob.

Je regarda Marie qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête

_Alors c'est oui. _

_Super. Vous pouvez vous habillez assez décontracter, on ne va pas dans un restaurant chic se soir. On se retrouve dans le hall de l'hôtel pour 18H ca vous va?_

_Ce seras parfait._

Nous reprîmes la direction de l'hôtel pour aller nous préparer.

J'opte pour une jupe en jean et un chandail noir. Marie mis une petite jupe noir que je lui avais passer et un chandail vert pomme. Nous étions déjà prête quand on cogna a la porte. Marie alla ouvrir.

_Robert, mais on était pas supposer se retrouver en bas?_

_Oui, oui, mais comme je passais par la je voulais savoir si vous étiez prête a y aller._

_Heu, oui, oui on est prête on peut y aller._

Nous partîmes donc tout le monde ensemble vers un petit restaurant bien simple. Je trouvais sa génial que tout le monde nous accepte parmi eux. Ils auraient bien pus se dire que nous n'étions la que pour nuire un peu a leur travail, mais tout le monde étais gentil avec nous et ils nous parlaient tous comme si sa faisait une éternité qu'on se connaissais.

Après le souper, nous retournons a l'hôtel pour jouer quelque partit de billard dans le petit bar. Rob vint me voir un peu gêner.

_Chloé je peux te parler?_

_Oui bien sure. Ça ne vas pas?_

_Oh oui oui ne t'inquiète pas. J'aimerais juste te parler seul a seul voilà tout._

_Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller se soir Rob. Tu veux en parler?_

_Non, non. Je ne veux pas t'opportuné avec mes problème. Ce n'est pas pour ca que je voulais te parler_

_C'est pour quoi alors?_

_Je me demandais juste si tu accepterais de venir me voir a ma chambre se soir? J'aimerais vraiment ca passer un peu de temps avec toi avant que tu ne reparte._

_Heu, oui je peux bien faire ca. Vers quelle heure?_

_Disons vers 23H. C'est la chambre 876_

_Pas de problème. J'y serais. Tu m'inquiète Rob_

_Non y faut pas. Allez on se voie plus tard. Moi je vais rentré._

_C'est bon a tout a l'heure._

Ça me gênais un peu d'aller voir Rob se soir dans sa chambre. Je ne me sentais pas complètement a l'aise avec lui. Il était très gentil et tout, mais je ne sais pas. Je trouvais ca un peu louche. On verra bien se qu'il me veut tout a l'heure. Pour l'instant c'est l'heure de continuer a fêter un peu.

* * *

**Bon je trouve que je tourne un peu en rond dans se chapitre la et je m'en excuse. L'histoire va vraiment plus commencer a partir du prochain chapitre. **

**Qu'est-ce que Rob veut a Chloé?**

**Va t'il lui parlé du pari que Taylor a fait?**

**A bientôt**

**Bizz de Jolielune xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou tout le monde =) J'ai eu de la difficulté a écrire le chapitre parce que j'ai été partager entre deux idée et il a fallut que je me décide. Les deux menais a la même conclusion, mais il fallait quand même que je choisisse celle qui vous ferais probablement le plus réagir =)**

**Commençons par les reviews. Pour une fois je ne vous répondrais pas a tour de rôle. La raison est simple c'est que si je le fais je vais vous résumer le chapitre avant même de l'avoir écrit =P Comme ce n'est pas le but et bien je vais tout simplement vous dire a tous et chacun que vos commentaire me touche beaucoup. Je suis très contente de voir que l'histoire vous plaie toujours autant =)**

**Voici maintenant le prochain chapitre. **

**Est-ce que Rob va dire a Chloé qu'elle n'étais qu'un pari pour Taylor? Est-ce qu'il garderas le secret pour protéger son ami malgré tout? Est-ce que Rob commence a s'attacher a Chloé? Et bien il faut lire se chapitre pour le savoir =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**PDV Robert**

Bien assis sur un fauteuil, j'étais entrain de vidé une bouteille de Whisky. Quelle idée m'étais passer par la tête en invitant Chloé dans ma chambre? Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui dire? Je ne voulais pas avoir a lui parler du défi de Taylor. Malgré le fait que je n'aimais pas se qu'il avait fait, je ne pouvais pas vendre un ami comme ca. J'avais promis de tenir ma langue a moins que Chloé me pose des questions. Chose qui me surprendrais.

J'avais pratiquement fini la bouteille quand on cogna a la porte. J'essayai tant bien que mal de me tenir debout pour aller répondre. J'étais vraiment cave de m'être souler seulement parce que j'avais demander à Chloé de venir a ma chambre. Au début, c'était simplement pour me donner un peu de courage pour lui parler, mais la, j'avais abuser.

* * *

**PDV Chloé**

Tout le monde commençais a être fatiguer et ils commençaient tous a rentrer. Je décidais donc qu'il était temps d'aller voir se que Rob me voulait. Ça m'inquiétais un peu.

Je cognais donc a sa porte quand il fini par venir m'ouvrir. Disons qu'il était dans un sale état. Je n'aurais jamais pensé retrouver Rob le dos courbé et a peine capable de marcher.

_Heu... Ça va Rob? Je peux te laisser si tu préfère_

_Non Chloé je t'en pris reste,_ me dit-il en me faisant entré.

Au moins je réussissais a comprendre se qu'il me disais

_Je ne m'attendais pas à te retrouver dans cette état_

_Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à me retrouvé dans cette état et je m'en excuse_

_Ah c'est ok tu sais. Tu fais bien ce que tu veux. Alors tu voulais parlé si je ne me trompe pas_

_Heu... oui... je voulais disons simplement jaser comme ca pour apprendre a mieux te connaître. Je sais que tu repart demain, mais bon je trouvais que je n'avais pas vraiment fait d'effort pour te parler avant se soir et je voulais en profiter un peu._

_Ça me fais plaisir d'être ici se soir _

_Et moi donc... Alors, d'après se que j'ai pus comprendre entre les branches, tu mènes une petite vie bien tranquille a Montréal c'est bien ca._

_Exactement. Les branches dises la vérité, _dis-je d'un air moqueur. _Je vis une vie très tranquille. Je travail pour Marie dans sont petit restaurant. Sinon et bien je vie dans un petit appartement dans un petit quartier tranquille et reposant._

_C'est super ca. Mais tu n'as pas l'air complètement heureuse. Je me trompe?_

_Je suis heureuse, mais ma famille me manque beaucoup. Une chance que j'ai Marie, sinon je ne sais pas se que je ferais._

_Mais pourquoi ne retourne tu pas auprès de ta famille si elle te manque tant?_

_C'est un peu compliquer. Je préfère ne pas en parler. Disons que c'est très dure pour moi d'en parler_

_Je comprend. Changeons de sujet alors. Tu veux quelque chose a boire?_

_Non merci sa iras. J'ai assez bue pour se soir. Et toi aussi je crois_

_Tu as bien raison. Alors, il y a des chose que tu aimerais connaître sur moi_, me dit-il

_Je ne sais pas trop. Parle moi un peu de toi._

_Tu veux savoir quoi?_

_Bah tout,_ dis-je un peu gêner. _Parle moi de ta famille, de tes passe temps, es-ce que tu as toujours voulu être acteur?_

_Eh bien, je suis né a Londre, j'ai deux sœurs plus vieille que moi. Ma mère travaillait pour une agence de mannequin, alors je suis devenu mannequin a l'age de 12 ans, mais j'ai vraiment plus commencer vers l'age de 16 ans. En fait, j'ai eu la pire carrière de mannequin, _dit-il en riant. _Dans mes temps libre, j'aime beaucoup faire du sport et jouer de la musique. J'ai appris a jouer du piano je n'avais que 3 ans. Pour se qui est de la guitare, j'avais 5 ans. J'ai bien l'intention de sortit mon propre album en 2011.***_

_Wow, c'est génial. Et tu veux continuer d'être acteur, ou tu préfèrerais mieux te concentrer sur ta carrière en temps que chanteur?_

_Très bonne question. Je ne crois pas arrêter de faire des films. J'aime trop ca pour arrêter. Je crois que je vais combiner les 2. Il y aura Rob le chanteur et Rob l'acteur_

_Super. Pour ma part, je crois que je vais suivre la carrière des deux_

_Oh alors j'ai déjà une futur fan, _dit-il en riant.

_Mais bien sure. Bon aller il commence a se faire tard. Je vais aller dormir un peu. Je sent que demain matin Ashley et Nikki vont me réveiller tôt pour aller faire les boutiques avant que je ne reparte. J'ai été contente de faire plus ample connaissance avec toi Rob. Je te souhaite un gros merde dans ta carrière musicale aussi. Je suis sure que ca va bien se passer._

_Merci beaucoup Chloé, c'est gentil de ta part. J'espère aussi que tout va bien se passer. Je te reverrais peut-être un peu pour te souhaiter bon voyage avant que tu ne reparte._

J'allais ouvrir la porte de la chambre quand Robert m'attira a lui. Il plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je ne le repoussa pas. Pourquoi ne pas profiter de cette instant?

Ces mains commençais a devenir un peu trop insistante. Je commençais donc a le repousser poliment pour qu'il comprenne que je ne voulais pas de ca entre nous.

_Tu n'en as pas envie ma belle?_

_Écoute Rob, tu es très gentil, mais je te considère comme un ami rien de plus._

_Oh aller Chloé, juste pour que tu te rappelle de moi_

_Rob je n'ai pas besoin de sa pour me rappeler de toi. Bon tu as bue en plus donc tu ne sais plus se que tu dis._

_Allez, tu t'es bien laisser faire avec Taylor, alors pourquoi ne coucherais tu pas avec moi aussi?_

_Pauvre con, _lui dis-je en lui mettant mon poing au visage,

Non mais il se prenais pour qui lui? Je veux bien comprendre le fait qu'il aille bue, mais il y a des limite quand même. Du monde comme lui je détestais sa. Je ne voulais plus jamais entendre parler de Robert Pattinson. J'étais complètement hors de moi.

Je courais littéralement dans le couloir pour retrouver ma chambre. Je l'entendais rire au loin. Plus minable que lui, je suis sure que sa n'existe pas. Monsieur se crois tout permis parce qu'il est un acteur séduisant?

Le lendemain matin, je me fis réveiller par des coup frapper a la porte. Je demandais qui c'était avant d'ouvrir. Je ne voulais vraiment pas tomber face a face avec Robert ce matin.

C'était Ashley, Nikki et Kristen qui venaient me chercher pour notre matinée shopping. Je n'avais pas trop le moral, mais y alla quand même en me disant que sa allais probablement me changer les idées.

Nous commencions a peine a magasiner, que Nikki commença a raconter des potin sur se qu'elle avais vue ou entendu. Cette fille n'a même pas eu besoin de se construire un personnage pour incarnée Rosalie. Elle joue sont propre personnage.

_Nikki?_

_Oui Chloé?_

_Dit moi tu es une vampire?_

_Mais de quoi tu parles?_

_Oh de rien laisse tomber, _pensais-je en riant

_d'accord si tu insiste. En passant, devinez qui j'ai vue hier soir entré dans la chambre de Jackson pour ne pas en ressortir?_

_Aucune idée_, dit Ashley

_Marie, _répondit-elle toute exciter

_HEIN? QUOI? Ma Marie a passer la nuit avec Jackson?_

_Oui oui Chloé je t'assure qu'il on passer la nuit ensemble. Tu n'étais pas au courant?_

_Non disons que hier soir j'étais occuper a mettre mon poing a la gueule d'un salopard_

_De qui tu parle?, _me demanda Kristen

_Oh juste de ton très cher partenaire dans le film que tu es entrain de tourner ma belle_

_QUOI? Tu as mis ton poing dans la gueule de Robert?, _me demanda Nikki

_Exactement, vous avez très bien comprise_

_Mais pourquoi?,_me demanda Kristen

_Ah laissez tomber. Ça ne vaut pas la peine que je vous en parle._

_Attendez que je raconte sa au gars, _dit Ashley

Une autre miss potin. Je suis entrain de rêver ou quoi?

* * *

**PDV Robert**

Elle m'avais vraiment fait mal. J'avais le nez complètement fichu. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avais pris de lui dire ca? J'étais vraiment une merde. Maintenant c'était sure qu'elle ne voudrait plus jamais m'adresser la parole. Bravo Rob...

Je devais parler a Jackson de cette histoire. J'allai donc cogner a sa chambre. Il était 10H, il devais surement être réveiller.

_Hey salut vieux, je peux entré?_

_Heu, oui mais je ne suis pas seul par contre._

_Ah et tu es avec qui_

_Avec Marie, _me dit-il gêner

_Salut Robert, voulez vous que je vous laisse tout les deux?_

_Non ca va aller Marie, je voulais juste parler a Jack de ma connerie que j'ai fait hier._

_Elle a dut être vraiment grosse cette connerie vue le nez de clown que tu as se matin_

_Merci de me rassurer vieux t'es vraiment sympa_

_Qui t'a fais sa mec?_

…_. Chloé, _finis-je par dire un peu gêner

_Oh la la... Rob, Chloé est très rarement violente. Tu as vraiment due la contrarier pour qu'elle te casse le nez. Tu lui a dis quoi que je sache si je dois aller la consoler?_

_Bah disons que je l'ai embrasser. Jusque la tout allais bien jusqu'à se que j'essaye de la mettre dans mon lit. Elle ma gentiment repousser et je lui ai faite comme réponse qu'elle pouvais bien coucher avec moi puisqu'elle avais coucher avec Taylor?_

_Quoi... mais merde mon vieux t'avais promis de ne jamais rien dire a propos de sa_

_Mais de quoi vous parlez les gars? Chloé n'a jamais coucher avec Taylor_

_Mais oui elle a coucher avec Taylor ma belle. Tay nous a même montrer une photo d'elle coucher dans son lit dans un de ses t-shirt_

_Mais puisque je te dit Jack que Chloé n'a pas coucher avec Tay. Elle est aller passer la soirée chez lui, il lui a demander de rester a coucher et elle a accepter. Comme elle n'avait pas son pyjama avec elle, Tay lui a prêter un chandail et il on dormi ensemble rien de plus._

_Tu est sur de se que tu dit Marie?_

_Je t'en fais la promesse Rob_

_Merde j'ai vraiment été un con..._

_Et Taylor est un homme mort, _dit Jackson

* * *

**Recoucou a vous =) Alors vous avez aimer? Bon la je suis sure que plusieurs d'entre vous m'en veulent pour se que j'ai fait dire Rob a Chloé, mais je n'avais pas le choix pour la suite de l'histoire. Ne m'en voulez pas je vous en pris =( **

***** C'est la vrai biographie de Robert. Je n'ai rien inventer. J'ai passer un temps fou a essayer de trouver ces information sur internet. Robert aurait vraiment l'intention de sortir son album en 2011. Je lui souhaite bonne chance et je vais peut-être bien l'acheter =)**

**Robert va-t-il réussir a reparler a Chloé pour s'excuser avant qu'elle ne reparte?**

**Taylor va-t-il payer pour se qu'il a fait?**

**Est-ce que Marie avouera a Chloé se que Taylor a fait?**

**La suite, dans le prochain chapitre =P**

**Alors vous pensez quoi de se chapitre hein? N'hésitez surtout pas a me laisser vos commentaire en cliquant sur le petit bouton vert. Ça me fait toujours plaisir de les lires =)**

**Bizz de Jolielune xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut tout le monde =) Je suis déjà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre juste pour vous. Mais tout d'abord, réponse au review.**

**Je suis toujours autant flatté par vos commentaire. J'aimerais vraiment remerciez Grazie, Patsy et Meggie Sue pour vos mot d'encouragement. **

**Je reçois souvent un e-mail me disant que plusieurs personne veulent recevoir une alerte pour savoir quand le prochain chapitre seras sortit. C'est très flatteur, mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaire vous aussi. C'est se qui m'aide a vouloir continuer.**

**Vous voulez toutes savoir se qui va arriver avec Tay? Alors lisez vite ce chapitre pour le découvrir =P**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

**PDV Chloé**

La matinée passa vraiment vite en compagnie des filles. Elles étaient vraiment charmante. Elle m'avais acheter une petite breloque pour me démontrer leur affection. Ça m'avais beaucoup toucher.

Après avoir diner, je retournais a l'hôtel pour finaliser mes valises et retourner a Montréal. Ces 3 jours avais passer tout simplement trop vite. J'avais fais la rencontre de personne très attachante et d'autre... très minable.

Le temps de rejoindre l'aéroport arriva très vite, et une limousine nous attendais moi et Marie. En arrivant dans le hall de l'hôtel, Ashley, Nikki, Kristen et Jackson s'y trouvaient pour nous souhaiter de faire bon voyage. Je donna mon numéro de portable au fille et Marie alla embrasser Jackson pour la dernière fois.

_Allez Marie il faut y aller. L'avion ne nous attendra pas_

_J'arrive, j'arrive, _me dit-elle en me rejoignant a la limousine.

_Dis moi, c'est du sérieux Jackson et toi ou c'est simplement une aventure d'un soir?_

_Je ne sais pas... Il me plaie beaucoup et j'ai l'air de lui plaire aussi, mais c'est pratiquement impossible lui et moi. Toute ma vie est a Montréal. J'ai mes amies, ma famille et mon petit restaurant que j'affectionne beaucoup. Et lui et bien sa vie est ici. Il a son groupe de musique et avec le tournage... Ça serais trop difficile nous deux._

_Je comprend. J'espère vraiment que vous prendrez les bonnes décision. On sais jamais se qui peut arriver dans la vie Marie._

_Tu as bien raison la dessus._

Le reste du trajet se fit dans un grand silence. Je crois que nous avions eu une grosse fin de semaine et qu'on avait besoin de se relaxer un peu.

* * *

**PDV Robert**

Chloé était repartit sans même que je puisse m'excuser auprès d'elle ou encore lui avouer ce que Taylor avais fais pour le pari. Je devais aussi en parler a Kellan, qui ne serais pas très content.

Je décidais alors d'aller chercher Jackson pour aller a sa chambre, afin de lui expliquer ce qu'il avait fait ainsi que de mon plan pour lui en faire baver un peu.

_Hey salut les gars... Taylor n'est pas avec vous?_

_Non Kellan, on doit te conter se qu'on a appris se matin. Tu risque de ne pas trop apprécier. Dis lui Jackson_

_Bon écoute Kellan... heu... Rob a fait une bêtise hier soir et il a débarquer dans ma chambre se matin. Le fait est... qu'il c'est mis a me parler de se défi que tu as lancer a Taylor et que Marie était la. Elle nous a carrément dit que Tay n'avais pas coucher avec Chloé. Elle a juste dormi dans sa chambre, et comme elle n'avais pas son pyjama, Tay lui a prêter un chandail. Donc Tay n'a jamais gagner se pari, mais a tout simplement voulu le faire croire._

_Je vais lui défoncer la gueule, _dit Kellan

_Non écoute j'ai un plan. Moi et Jackson allons lui dire que nous savons pour le défi et nous allons lui faire faire tout se que nous voulons lui disant que si il ne le fais pas et bien on va venir te dire la vérité. On fais sa pour disons 2 semaines et ensuite on lui dit que tu savais déjà, qu'on a bien rie de sa gueule et que maintenant il doit te redonner ton 500$ plus le 500$ que tu as gagner._

_J'avoue que tu as eu une super idée Rob. Sa serais bien mériter, mais faite lui faire des chose vraiment pas cool. Par exemple, votre lavage, votre ménage, vos repas, vous masser les pieds... vous comprenez? Tout pour le faire frustrer._

_Le but seras de le faire fâcher et qu'il vienne lui même t'avouer ce qu'il a fait_

_C'est parfait, je vous fait confiance les gars. _

_OT est maintenant en marche, _dit Kellan

_Le quoi?, _dis-je

_L'opération Taylor... l'OT....._

* * *

**PDV Marie**

Chloé n'avait rien dit de tout le trajet jusqu'à Montréal. Je croyais qu'elle finirait par me dire se qui c'était passé entre elle et Rob hier soir, mais elle n'avait pas l'air prête de dire un seul mot.

Nous avions pris chacune un taxi pour retourner a nos appartement respectif. Malgré le fait que j'avais passer une super belle fin de semaine, j'avais extrêmement hâte d'être de retour dans mes affaire.

En arrivant, je déposa ma valise dans ma chambre et alluma l'ordinateur. Je commença donc a défaire ma valise et décida d'aller prendre un bon bain pour me détendre. En sortant du bain, j'allai prendre mes e-mails. J'avais une dizaine de e-mail qui contenais juste de la publicité et un e-mails de Jackson. Il n'avais pas perdu de temps

_**Sujet : Tu me manque déjà!**_

_**Salut Marie, c'est Jackson comme tu peux le voir :) Comment c'est passer le voyage?**_

_**Je voulais simplement te dire que Rob et moi allons commencer notre opération vengeance auprès de Taylor pour se qu'il a fait. **_

_**Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire de plus a part que tu me manque déjà terriblement. J'ai hâte de te revoir... Si tu veux bien sure. **_

_**Je serais en congé de tournage dans 2 semaines. Si tu veux je pourrais venir passer quelque jours a Montréal. **_

_**Mais bon pense y. **_

_**Je comprendrais très bien si tu refuserais.**_

_**Je te laisse la dessus, je dois aller tourner une scène. **_

_**Je t'embrasse**_

_**Jackson xxx**_

_**Sujet : RE: Tu me manque déjà!**_

_**Salut Jack =) Le voyage c'est très bien passer. Chloé ne m'a pas adresser la parole de tout le voyage. Je ne sais pas, mais je la trouve un peu bizarre.**_

_**Je suis contente que vous commenciez votre opération Taylor. Je vous souhaite bonne chance.**_

_**J'ai vraiment envie de te voir moi aussi et j'accepte ton offre de venir passer quelque jours a Montréal pendant tes vacances. Tu n'auras qu'a me dire quand ton avion atterriras et je viendrais te chercher a l'aéroport.**_

_**Tu me manque vraiment beaucoup Jack, j'ai hâte d'être dans tes bras.**_

_**Je t'embrasse**_

_**Marie -xxx-**_

* * *

**PDV Chloé**

A peine rentré dans mon appartement que mon cellulaire vibra.

_**Chloé, c'est Ashley. Je voulais juste savoir comment avais été ton voyage. Oh en passant, t'a vraiment pas manquer le nez de Rob. La maquilleuse du plateau de tournage t'en veux un peu pour sa hahaha! Bon, on attend de tes nouvelles avec impatience. Nikki et Kristen te passe le bonjour.**_

_**Bisous -XxXxX-**_

Elle ne sont déjà plus capable de se passer de moi. Je trouvais ca vraiment drôle. J'aimais bien ses filles. Elles allaient vraiment me manquer. Une chance qu'elles voulaient garder le contact.

* * *

**PDV Jackson**

Marie me manquait énormément. J'étais vraiment entrain de tomber amoureux de cette fille.

Rob et moi avions dit a Taylor que nous savions qu'il n'avait pas coucher pour vrai avec Chloé. Il c'était fait petit et nous fit promettre de ne rien dire a Kellan. On avait bien rie. Nous lui avions imposer nos condition qu'il accepta bien sure. Il avait bien trop peur de Kellan. Taylor avait beau être costaud, mais Kellan ne ferait qu'une bouché de Taylor.

Robert m'inquiétait de plus en plus. Il se laissait dépérir comme si il était dans une grosse peine d'amour. Il s'en voulait beaucoup par rapport a se qu'il avait dit a Chloé. Il fallait bien qu'il passe par dessus ca et continue a vivre sa vie. Il ne pouvais pas se laisser dépérir ainsi pour une fille qu'il ne reverrait probablement jamais.

Serait-il en amour avec Chloé? Sa serais bizarre. Rob n'est pas le genre de gars a tomber aussi facilement en amour. Mais bon je finirais bien par découvrir se qui ne va pas chez lui.

Pour l'instant, je me disais qu'il ne me restait juste deux semaines avant d'aller retrouver Marie a Montréal. J'avais juste trop hâte.

* * *

**Ce seras tout pour se soir. J'espère que vous avez appréciez se chapitre. Le prochain chapitre porteras plus sur la petite 'dépression' de Robert et la visite de Jackson a Marie.**

**Chloé finira telle par connaître l'existence du défi?**

**Robert va-t-il finir par se remettre de son erreur envers Chloé?**

**Pour le savoir, il faudra lire le prochain chapitre.**

**N'oubliez pas le petit bouton vert en bas =)**

**Bizz de Jolielune xxxxxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut a tous =) Je commence comme toujours par les reviews =) C'est mon petit boust =P**

**Idiot-lamb : Ton commentaire me fait très plaisir. Très contente que ma fiction te plaise. Pour se qui était de l'enjeu du défi, je ne savais tellement pas quoi mettre en jeu que j'ai suivis mon instinct. En regardant sa aujourd'hui (et en passant merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer) je trouve que tu as raison. Ils ne doivent pas être à 500$ prêt =) Mais bon on va dire que l'honneur de Taylor étais en jeu =P**

**Patsy Vollant : ****Prépare toi à rire parce que c'est bel et bien dans se chapitre que Taylor va commencer à en baver face a Rob et Jackson =)**

**J'aimerais aussi remercier tout ceux et celles (parce qu'on ne sais jamais... peut-être qu'il y a des gars qui lise) qui continue d'apprécier mon travail en continuant de lire ma fiction. Vos commentaire me touche tous et chacun et comme je ne cesse de le dire, c'est ce qui me pousse a continuer d'écrire =)**

**Bon assez blablater. Voici maintenant le prochain chapitre... **

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

**PDV Robert**

Sa faisait déjà 1 semaine qu'elle était repartit. Une semaine que je me sentais mort a l'intérieur. 1 semaine que tout le monde essayais de me remonter le moral. Le seul temps ou je réussissais a m'amuser un peu c'était en faisant baver Taylor. Mon bon ca durais quoi? 1 heure par jour maximum.

TOC, TOC, TOC

Sa devais justement être lui

_Salut Tay_

_Hey salut Rob... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi aujourd'hui?_

_En fait je n'ai encore rien avaler de la journée. J'aimerais bien que tu aille au petit restaurant a deux rue d'ici aller me chercher une pizza. Ensuite j'aurais un peu de vaisselle a faire mais bon je n'ai pas le courage... Tu t'en occuperas bien sure... Ah et pour terminer... Il faudrait que tu aille faire une lessive. Je n'ai presque plus rien a me mettre._

_Tu n'y va pas un peu fort la Rob quand même_

_Ah bah moi sa ne me dérange pas Tay c'est pour toi, mais bon moi je n'ai qu'a prendre mon téléphone et appeler Kellan et tout lui raconter..._

_Ok, ok c'est bon... J'y vais.... Ta de l'argent pour la pizza et ta lessive?_

_Ah non dommage, mais bon ca va surement faire plaisir a mon super ami Taylor Lautner de me payer tout ca n'est-ce pas?_

_Mais bien sure, _me dit-il en me faisant un petit sourire hypocrite

Maintenant que Taylor repartais, je retombais dans ma bulle. Ça me remontais un peu le moral de faire suer Taylor, mais un coup que mes ordre étais donner, je n'avais plus grand chose a faire.

* * *

**PDV Jackson**

Rob m'inquiétait de plus en plus. Plus les jours avançais, plus il se renfermait. Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour essayer de le motiver. J'avais même essayer de le sortir dans un bar pour qu'il rencontre de nouvelle nana... mais rien a faire. Même Kellan... le plus bout en train qui peut exister sur cette planète n'a pas réussis a le faire rire une seule fois.

J'avais décider de le laisser aller. Je me disais que peut-être qu'il s'en remettrait tout seul. Du moins je l'espérais...

* * *

**PDV Chloé**

La vie avait reprit son cour normal. Je passais la plupart de mon temps a bosser au restaurant.

Marie était sur son petit nuage. Ça avait l'air de bien fonctionner entre elle et Jackson. Il était supposé venir passer quelque temps avec elle dans une semaine. Elle ne tenait plus en place. J'espérais juste qu'il ressente pour elle se qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle avait le droit d'être heureuse et j'étais très contente pour elle.

Dans mes temps libre, je continuais a aller sur mes forum préféré. Tout le monde me demandais comment j'avais aimer mon séjour a Vancouver. J'avais beau leur dire que tout c'était bien passer, mais je n'arrêtais pas de repenser a se que Robert m'avais dit. Quel enfoiré ce mec. Mais bon je gardais sa pour moi. Je n'en parlais a personne.

Marie essayais souvent de me reparler de se séjour, et a toute les fois que je lui en parlais, je ne lui parlais pas de Rob. Elle avait l'air de se douter de quelque chose, mais ne m'en parlait pas pour autant. Je trouvais sa très bien ainsi. Je n'avais aucune envie d'en reparler. C'était maintenant du passer et je devais continuer ma vie comme avant.

* * *

**PDV Marie**

1 semaine. Il ne restait qu'une semaine avant que Jackson ne débarque a Montréal. J'avais tellement hâte.

Il m'envoyait des e-mail a tout les jours et me téléphonait aussi. Je ne pouvais tout simplement plus me passer de lui. Je savais que c'était le début d'une nouvelle histoire, et j'espérais temps qu'il n'y ai jamais de fin.

* * *

**PDV Robert**

_Rob merde, ouvre cette putain de porte ou je la défonce_

J'imaginais mal Jackson défoncer une porte.

_Fou moi la paix je veux être seul_

_Ça suffis Rob. Je suis ton ami et tu va m'ouvrir cette porte. On doit parler. Ça fait 5 jours que tu est enfermer dans cette chambre. Je part dans 2 jours et je veux te voir avant._

J'allais ouvrir la porte a contre cœur. C'était bien parce qu'il partait bientôt que je lui ouvrais la porte parce que sinon il serait rester de l'autre coté

_Il était temps. Ça fais 5 jours que tout le monde essaye de t'appeler et de te parler. Tu nous fais quoi la?_

_J'ai pas envie de parler a personne... encore moins de voir quelqu'un_

_Et pourquoi ca?_

_Je sais pas vieux... Je m'en veux encore pour cette histoire_

_Mais tu me niaise la? Rob merde sa va faire bientôt 2 semaine qu'elle est partit... oublie la enfin. C'est pas comme si cette fille était toute ta vie... C'est a peine si tu lui a adresser la parole... en fait je crois que les seul parole que tu lui a dite c'était pour lui dire de coucher avec toi._

_Merci beaucoup de tourner le fer dans la plaie. _

_Oh aller vieux ressaisie toi. Je veux te voir sourire avant mon départ._

_Conte pas trop le dessus si tu veux mon avis._

_Bon la on va s'assoir et tu va enfin m'expliquer pourquoi ca te met dans tout ces état cette histoire la._

_Si seulement je le savais... J'ai comme un sentiment au fond de moi... Je veux la revoir... m'excuser pour se que j'ai fait et dit... Je veux apprendre a la connaître... C'est comme si j'avais besoin d'elle_

_Merde vieux t'es amoureux_

_Quoi? Mais non voyons... si je serais amoureux je le saurais..._

_As-tu déjà été amoureux une seule fois dans ta vie Rob?_

_Non pourquoi?_

_Alors viens pas me dire que tu le saurais si tu serais amoureux ta aucune idée se que sa fait!_

Avait-il raison? Étais-je amoureux de Chloé?

* * *

**PDV Chloé**

C'était le grand jour. Marie était partit chercher Jackson a l'aéroport pendant que moi je tenais le restaurant. Le journée était presque fini. Il ne restait que quelque clients.

J'étais a l'arrière du restaurant entrain de m'assurer que tout étais bien fermer quand j'entendis des voies

_Savez vous ou je pourrais trouver la serveuse qui se prénomme Marie_

_Elle est a l'arrière... êtes-vous..._

_Oui c'est bien moi_

J'aurais reconnu cette voie entre mille.

Je retournais donc a l'avant du restaurant, et il était bien la...

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?_

_Je suis venu avec Jackson passer quelque jours ici... Il faut qu'on se parle..._

* * *

**Bah ouais c'est fini... La je vous entend crier... SADIQUEEEEEEEE... Bah ouais que voulez vous sa prend un peu de suspense =) vous m'aimez quand même je le sais =)**

**Je sais que je n'ai pas trop fait abstraction de se que Rob et Jack faisaient endurer a Taylor, mais je voulais d'avantage me consacrer a se que Rob ressentait pour se chapitre. Je vous promet par contre d'y revenir très bientôt**

**Alors qui est l'inconnu qui est venu a Montréal avec Jackson pour parler a Chloé? **

**Est-ce que Robert est vraiment amoureux de Chloé?**

**Les réponse prochainement =P**

**A bientôt =)**

**Bizz de Jolielune xxxxxxxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou =) Je vous remercie d'être encore la a lire ma fiction. Vos encouragement continue et sa me touche vraiment beaucoup. Je vais finir par m'enfler la tête mais j'aime ca hihihi! Voici maintenant le prochain chapitre.**

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

**PDV Chloé**

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?_

_Je suis venu avec Jackson passer quelque jours ici... Il faut qu'on se parle..._

_Sa doit vraiment être important pour que tu te déplace jusqu'à Montréal... Sa t'aurais probablement couter moins cher de me téléphoner_, lui dis-je en riant

_Je sais mais bon je voulais te voir en même temps._

_Bon... laisse moi finir la fermeture... en attendant signe des autographe que le monde parte... il n'attende que ca._

Je terminais donc ma fermeture bien assez vite. Il signait ses autographe a une vitesse folle... Ça devais vraiment être important se qu'il avait a me dire.

_Tu veux qu'on reste ici pour jaser ou tu veux qu'on aille a mon appart?_

_Bah si tu m'offre un bon café on peu rester ici le temps de jaser un peu et ensuite tu me feras visiter ton appartement, _me dit-il dans son plus beau sourire

_C'est bon je te prépare ca. Commence donc a me dire se qu'il y avait de si important pendant que je te fais ca. Disons que tu m'inquiète un peu._

_Tu savais que sa fais 1 semaine que le tournage était suspendu?_

_Heuuu... non je ne savais pas... mais pourquoi?_

_C'est justement de sa que je suis venu te parler. _

_Mais parle merde j'en peux plus d'attendre, _lui dis-je en lui donnant son café

_C'est Robert..._

_Hein? Mais il vient faire quoi dans cette histoire?_

_Il refuse de sortir de sa chambre depuis 1 semaine._

_Pourquoi ca?_

_Bon se que je vais te dire doit absolument rester entre nous ok? Interdiction d'en parler a qui que sois compris?_

_Oui, oui..._

_Et ne m'en veux pas ce n'était pas contre toi ok?_

_KELLAN MERDEEEEEEEEEEE PARLEEEEEEEEEE_

_Ok, ok j'avoue tout. L'histoire commence quand toi et Marie étiez a Vancouver. J'ai lancer un défi a Taylor. Le défi consistait qu'il avait les 3 jours de votre séjour pour te mettre dans son lit_

_Heu... ok...._

_Laisse moi finir. Donc il a accepter le défi. Le soir ou vous êtes partit ensemble toi et lui et bien il nous a fait a croire le lendemain que c'était fait. Qu'il t'avait baiser. Je lui est donc donner le 500$ que je lui devais pour avoir perdu_

_Mais j'ai jamais coucher avec lui_

_Je sais tout ca mais je l'ai sue la journée de ton départ. C'est Marie qui l'a dit a Rob, qui est venu m'en parler_

_Ok, mais pourquoi Rob serais dans tout ses état alors? Je comprend pas..._

_C'est simple. La veille de ton départ, Rob t'a fais venir a sa chambre. Il voulait vraiment juste apprendre a te connaître, mais il a trop bue pour je ne sais quelle raison. Et bon tu connais la suite. Il ta demander de coucher avec lui, que tu pouvais bien le faire puisque tu avais coucher avec Taylor. Et la il s'en veut énormément pour se qu'il ta dit. Il n'a pas pus se faire pardonner pour ca et depuis il se laisse allé. _

_Ok la je comprend mieux, mais... Il devrait s'en foutre... Il ne me verra s'en doute plus jamais._

_Je sais tout ca ma belle, mais Rob reste Rob et puis... Je sais pas... j'ai l'impression qu'il ressent quelque chose pour toi..._

_Ah arête la quand même... et tu veux que je fasse quoi?_

_En faite je sais pas... Je pensais que toi tu pourrais m'aider a trouver une solution_

_Oh la je comprend... j'ai aucune idée... Bon écoute j'ai vraiment faim. On va commencer par aller a mon appartement, on va se faire livrer quelque chose a manger et on penseras a tout ca. C'est bon?_

_Parfait. Je te suis._

* * *

**PDV Kellan**

Elle avait l'air de plutôt bien prendre l'histoire du défi. Je m'attendais a pire comme réaction, mais bon je ne vais pas me plaindre.

Disons qu'en se moment je ne m'en faisais pas trop pour l'histoire du défi. J'espérais juste que les filles avais réussis a camoufler mon départ pour Montréal. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Rob apprenne que j'étais ici sinon j'étais un homme mort.

* * *

**PDV Marie**

J'étais tellement heureuse de le revoir. J'avais été plutôt surprise de voir que Kellan était avec lui. Il m'ont alors appris qu'il venait parler a Chloé a propos de Rob. J'étais trop occuper a contempler Jackson pour comprendre la moitié de se qu'ils me disaient.

_Donc, tu restes combien de temps avec moi?_

_Bah... comme le tournage n'est pas partit pour reprendre, peut-être 2 semaines._

_Le tournage est arrêter si longtemps?_

_Oui Rob refuse de sortir de sa chambre depuis 1 semaine a cause de ce qu'il a dit a Chloé_

_Bon... Tu parle d'une affaire. Et comme vous ne pouvez pas remplacer la vedette du film le tournage est arrêter_

_Ta tout compris ma belle. On ne peut pas remplacer Rob. On a fini de tourner les scène sans lui mais bon on a besoin de lui pour le reste._

_Je comprend. Mais bon. Je conte bien profiter de ses 2 semaines avec toi. En espérant quand même que Rob finisse par sortir de son trou._

_Ouais disons qu'on conte un peu sur Chloé pour aider les choses. C'est pour ca que Kellan est la._

_Je comprend. Bon aller t'as envie de faire quoi?_

_Hum... Prendre sa relaxe pour se soir. Je suis crever. Sa te dit qu'on passe la soirée devant un film collé collé?_

_Hum tu parle que ca me tente, _lui dis-je dans mon plus grand sourire

* * *

**PDV Chloé**

On était bien installer devant notre pizza. Aucun de nous 2 ne parlais. On essayais tout les deux de pensé a se qu'on pourrais faire pour faire réagir Rob. Il n'y avait pas 36 000 solutions. Je devais aller a Vancouver et lui parler. Si je ne faisais que lui téléphoner, sa n'aurais pas le même impacte.

_Écoute ma belle, il n'y a pas vraiment de solution. Il faudrait quasiment que tu revienne a Vancouver avec moi et que tu lui parle._

_Tu as lue dans mes pensé. Ta les pouvoir d'Edward ou quoi?_

_HAHAHAHAHA t'es très marrante!!!_

_Je sais... Bon alors il faut que j'appelle Marie savoir si elle peut trouver quelqu'un pour me remplacer le temps que je vais être partit. Elle est déjà en congé le temps que Jack va être ici. Mais bon je devrais surement pouvoir me libéré quelque jours._

_Tu es génial_

_Je sais, je sais, on me le dit tout le temps!_

Il ne nous restait plus qu'a nous croiser les doigt pour être sure que sa fonctionne, mais j'avais l'impression que sa ne serais pas du gâteau.

* * *

**Je suis certaine que vous avez toute pensé que c'était Robert qui était venu avec Jackson hein? Avouez =)**

**Ça aurais été trop facile d'amener Rob a Chloé. Amenons plutôt Chloé a Rob.**

**Beaucoup de dialogue dans se chapitre. J'espère que ca vous a plus quand même.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, je vais revenir un peu plus sur Jackson et Marie (Il ne faut quand même pas les délaisser les nouveaux amoureux) et bien sure le retour de Chloé a Vancouver.**

**Je vous laisse la dessus pour se soir.**

**Bizz de Jolielune xxxxxxxxxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Coucou tout le monde =) On commence par les reviews comme toujours =P**

**Je savais que je vous aurais eu a propos de la visite de Kellan. C'était bien le but =)**

**J'aimerais vraiment remercier Grazie, Patsy, Meggie Sue et tout les autres de continuer a lire ma fiction.**

**Voici maintenant le prochain chapitre. Je sais que vous avez hâte de connaître la suite donc la voici juste pour vous =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

**PDV Chloé**

Marie avait trouver le moyen de me faire remplacer pour que je puisse aller m'occuper du cas de Robert. J'étais très nerveuse à savoir se qui allais ressortir de tout ca. Je fini donc de faire mes valises et partit avec Kellan vers l'aéroport. Il me prit la main et ne me la lâcha pas du voyage. Je crois qu'il sentait ma nervosité et que c'était sa façon a lui de me rassurer et de me donner la force de l'aider.

L'avion fini par atterrir a Vancouver. J'étais un peu fatiguer par tout se voyage inattendu et je crevais la dalle.

_Kellan ca te dérangerais qu'on arrête a quelque part pour aller manger? J'ai vraiment faim._

_Pas de problème ma puce on a du temps devant nous_

Nous allions donc manger dans un petit restaurant italien pas très loin de l'hôtel.

_Écoute ma belle ont a un petit problème..._

_Un de plus ou de moins... Quel est ce problème cette fois? Rob c'est fait dévorer par un rat géant?_

_Hahahahaha Non c'est moins grave que ca... du moins je l'espère..._

_Ouffff tu ma fais peur... alors c'est quoi le problème?_

_Je viens de téléphoner l'hôtel pour te réserver une chambre et il n'y a plus aucune chambre de libre. Le prochain hôtel est assez loin d'ici._

_Ouin... j'avoue que ce n'est pas super comme nouvelles... Mais bon au pire je peux demander au fille si elle aurait une petite place pour moi dans leur chambre non?_

_En théorie elle aurait dit oui, mais... Comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul et bien sa risque d'être impossible. Leur copain sont venu les rejoindre puisqu'elles étaient en congé. Le seul endroit ou tu peut logé présentement serais sois ma chambre ou celle de Taylor._

_Ah non... Bon et bien... Je n'ai pas trop le choix... Ta une place pour moi dans ta chambre?_

_Je crois bien que oui. On va peut-être être un peu a l'étroit mais ca devrais aller._

Une chance que je savais que Kellan n'attendait rien de moi parce que je crois que sinon je serais retourner a Montréal sur le champs.

* * *

**PDV Robert**

Je ressentais le besoin de parler a Jackson. Je me sentais seul c'est temps si. Je ne voulais pas voir ni parler a personne d'autre que lui, mais il était partit a Montréal voir Marie. Avoir été plus intelligent j'y serais aller avec lui histoire de parler avec Chloé. Je n'arrivais pas a me la sortir de la tête.

Jackson avait peut-être raison après tout... J'étais peut-être amoureux...

Mais non voyons Rob ressaisi toi... Toi être amoureux d'une fille que tu ne connais même pas...

Et si c'était le cas?

Mais quelle couillons je fais. J'ai l'air de quoi en se moment? Ça fait plus d'une semaine que je suis cloitrer dans ma chambre, refusant de parler a tout le monde. Tout ca à cause d'une fille. On devait vraiment me prendre pour un fou présentement.

Bon sa suffis. Je prend une douche, je m'habille convenablement et je sors manger dans un bon petit restaurant. Quelle bonne idée. Ça suffis de rester ainsi.

Robert prend toi en main une bonne fois pour toute.

* * *

**PDV Marie**

Jackson était tout simplement l'homme parfait que toute femmes aimeraient avoir. Doux, romantique... Je suis amoureuse de se mec. Pas question de le laisser filer.

Se soir il m'avait fait couler un bon bain chaud avec de la mousse, avait allumer des bougie, avait éteint les lumière et avait mis une petite musique douce pour le fond sonore. Pendant que j'étais dans le bain, il était venu s'assoir a coter avec du champagne. Que voulez vous de plus?

_Je ne t'imaginais pas ainsi_

_Quand je suis avec une personne que j'aime, j'aime bien prendre soin d'elle_

_Tu est trop gentil avec moi_

_C'est parce que je t'aime Marie, _m'avait-il dit avant de se pencher pour m'embrasser

_Moi aussi je t'aime Jackson. Je suis follement amoureuse de toi et je ne veux plus avoir a être séparer de toi aussi longtemps. Les dernières 2 semaines on été vraiment dure sans toi. Tu me manquais tellement._

_Tu me manquais aussi ma belle, mais ne pensons pas au futur. Pensons juste au présent. Vivons notre amour au jour le jour._

_Tu a bien raison. Vivons au jour le jour, même si le futur me fait un peu peur._

_N'y pense pas Marie. Tout va bien aller, _m'avait-il dit avant de m'embrasser langoureusement.

* * *

**PDV Chloé**

Une fois arrivé a la chambre de Kellan et d'y avoir déposer mes bagages, on se mis a discuter du plan d'attaque.

_J'ai penser qu'on pourrais aller a la chambre de Rob et cogner à sa porte. Sa serais un bon début non?_

_Tu voulais faire quoi d'autre Kellan? On peut pas vraiment faire mieux a moins que tu ais pensé passer par la fenêtre?_

_Bien sure que non... Mais je veux dire que tu viendrais avec moi et que je lui proposerais de sortir en boite pour ta visite a Vancouver_

_Bonne idée... allons-y_

Nous partîmes donc vers la chambre de Robert. Kellan cogna a la porte, mais il n'y eu aucune réponse.

_Rob c'est Kellan, ouvre moi stp j'ai quelque chose a te proposer que tu ne pourras pas refuser_

Toujours pas de réponse

_Rob, c'est Chloé... Viens en boite avec nous pour ma visite._

Toujours rien

_Voir... Il ne répond pas même si tu as parler..._

_Ouin... Ça risque d'être plus dure que se que j'imaginais. Mais bon... écoute je suis un peu fatiguer. Je vais retourner a la chambre aller prendre une bonne douche et aller me coucher. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et demain on se trouveras un autre plan d'attaque ca te vas?_

_Pas vraiment le choix... C'est pas se soir que ca va fonctionner si tu veux mon avis._

On retourna donc a la chambre ou j'y pris une bonne douche. Sa faisait du bien. J'étais tellement stresser, et l'eau chaude aida a me détendre un peu. En ressortant, j'étais encore plus fatiguer que tout a l'heure.

_Heu Kellan?_

_Oui beauté?_

_Je dors ou?_

_Prend mon lit. Je vais dormir sur le sofa à coter._

_Tu es sure que ca ne te dérange pas?_

_Pas du tout._

J'allais donc me coucher. Mon dos continuais a me faire atrocement souffrir, et j'avais du mal a me positionner pour dormir.

_Ça va pas Chloé?_

_Oh oui oui. J'ai juste un mal de dos. Excuse moi de t'avoir déranger_

_Tu veux un massage?_

_Tu blague?_

_Bien sure que non. Je suis le meilleur masseur en ville._

_Si tu propose, je suis prête a tout pour pouvoir bien dormir._

Il s'approcha du lit et alla s'installer au dessus de moi. Il remonta ma camisole le plus haut possible, et commença a me masser le dos. J'étais en pleine extase. Il massait drôlement bien.

_Hummm... Tu veux bien devenir mon masseur personnelle?_

_Hahahahaha! Toujours aussi drôle ma belle. Mais je ne refuserais jamais de te masser._

_T'es trop gentil Kellan._

_À ton service beauté_

Il rebaissa ma camisole et s'installa a coter de moi. Je me retourna face a lui.

_Bonne nuit ma belle_

_Bonne nuit Kellan, fait de beau rêve_

Il se rapprocha de moi et effleura mes lèvres avec les siennes.

_Toi aussi, _me dit-il en me faisant son sourire charmeur.

Puis il s'éloigna de moi et retourna se coucher sur le sofa.

* * *

**PDV Robert**

Ça avait fait du bien de sortir un peu. Sa m'avait même changer les idées. J'avais été manger dans le petit restaurant italien pas très loin de l'hôtel, et j'avais été me balader dans un parc pas très loin pour ensuite revenir quelque heure plus tard dans ma chambre.

Je n'avais toujours pas envie de parler a mes amis, histoire de ne pas trop me faire poser de questions. Donc je sortais en douce sans que personne ne me voit. J'avais presque l'impression de jouer a la cachette avec eux. Cette idée me fit bien rire.

En arrivant a ma chambre, j'allai aussitôt me coucher. J'étais fatiguer de ma petite escapade. Demain serais une autre journée.

* * *

**Bon sa suffis pour se soir. Je suis en congé pour les 2 prochains jours, donc je devrais probablement poster 1 chapitre par jour.**

**N'oubliez pas d'appuyer sur le petit bouton vert en bas =)**

**Bizz de Jolielune xxxxxxxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Coucou tout le monde =) Je pensais poster mon chapitre hier comme je vous l'avais dit, mais j'ai eu un virus dans l'ordinateur qui était entrain de tout gober =S Mais bon j'ai fini par régler tout ca et je vais maintenant pouvoir répondre a vos reviews pour commencer =)**

**malicia78 : Un très grand merci a toi. Je n'avais vraiment pas vue mon erreur. Je l'ai supprimer et en essayant de remettre le vrai chapitre 13, j'ai encore remis le chapitre 9. J'ai enfin fini par trouver ou étais mon erreur et j'ai pus mettre le vrai chapitre 13. Encore une fois merci de m'en avoir parler, ca pus vous permettre de lire le vrai chapitre =)**

**Patsy Vollant : Oui c'est exactement ce que je voulais. Je ne voulais vraiment pas que Chloé arrive a Vancouver et que tout ce passe comme sur des roulettes. Sinon on va se ramasser avec une histoire de 16 chapitre et ce n'est pas mon but. J'espère vraiment que cette fiction ne tire pas a sa faim, mais ca sa dépend de vous =)**

**Merci aussi a tout le monde qui prenne le temps de lire ma fiction =) Je lie tout vos commentaire sans aucune exception et j'adore vous lire =)**

**Voici maintenant le chapitre 14 juste pour vous =P**

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

**PDV Chloé**

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal a dormir cette nuit. Pas que mon mal de dos me faisait mal, bien au contraire, Kellan s'en était très bien occuper. Non disons que le simili baiser qu'il m'a donner avant de s'éloigner m'a un peu troubler. Je ne savais pas quoi en penser et je ne voulais peut-être pas vraiment le savoir.

Kellan était un mec bien, mais pour lui ca ne voulais peut-être rien dire.

Il m'avait toujours attirer. Tout comme Taylor d'ailleurs. Mais vue se qui c'était passer avec les deux, je ne savais pas si je pouvais réellement avoir confiance en Kellan. Vaut mieux peut-être laisser les choses aller et voir se que sa donneras.

Je décida donc d'aller réveiller le gros nounours qui avait l'air de très bien dormir sur son sofa. Je m'avançait donc de se sofa en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Arriver a proximité, Kellan me prit par la taille et me fit tomber a la renverse sur lui.

_Bon matin jolie créature_

_Bon matin gros nounours qui fait semblant de dormir_

_Alors, quel est le plan d'attaque pour aujourd'hui?_

_Heu... Je vais commencer par prendre une douche, m'habiller, déjeuner et ensuite j'aurais peut-être plus la tête a y réfléchir._

_Hum... Bonne idée. Tu as besoin d'un gros nounours pour venir te laver le dos?_

_Sa serait peut-être intéressant, mais non merci, _lui dis-je en lui tirant la langue

* * *

**PDV Kellan**

_Rentre cette langue avant que l'envie de la mordre ne me prenne_

Et elle couru jusqu'à la salle de bain en continuant de grimacer.

Bon sang que cette fille me rendait fou. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Il était trop tôt pour dire que j'étais amoureux de cette fille, mais c'est clair que je ressens quelque chose pour elle. Quelque chose de très fort. Mais je préfère ne rien tenter pour l'instant et laisser les chose aller. Je ne veux pas briser l'amitié qui est né entre nous.

TOC, TOC, TOC

Mais qui sa pouvais bien être a une heure pareil?

_Kellan ouvre cette porte c'est un cas de vie ou de mort_

_Nikki? Mais qu'est ce qui ce passe?_

_J'ai besoin de ta voiture. La mienne m'a lâcher et on aimerais aller magasiner les filles et moi_

_Tu crois vraiment que je vais te passer ma bagnole? Tu rêve ma belle_

_C'est qui a la porte?_

_Oh la je comprend. Ta une fille avec toi, _me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil

_C'est pas se que tu crois Nikki. C'est juste..._

_CHLOÉ... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Pourquoi nous a tu pas avertis de ta visite?_

_J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps Nikki. Disons que ce n'étais pas prévu que je vienne. Kellan a débarquer à Montréal en m'expliquant le cas de Robert et m'a demander si je pourrais essayer de faire quelque chose. Donc me voilà. _

_Oh mais c'est super. Attend que je dise au fille que tu est la, _dit-elle en courant dans le corridor de l'hôtel.

_Bon on va déjeuner avant que la terre entière sache que je suis ici?_

_Hahahahah, ouais ma belle on y va_

* * *

**PDV Chloé**

Kellan m'amena dans un petit restaurant bien tranquille. Tout en mangeant, j'eus une petite idée pour faire sortir Rob.

_J'ai peut-être une idée pour le faire sortir de sa chambre_

_On a rien a perdre ma belle_

_Je vais encore frapper a sa porte, et s'il ne répond toujours pas, je demanderais a la réception de m'ouvrir la porte parce que j'ai oublier quelque chose dans la chambre de Rob. Ça devrais fonctionner. Du moins je l'espère._

_Comme je t'ai dit, on a rien a perdre._

Après notre repas, nous retournions a l'hôtel. En passant devant la chambre de Rob, je fis signe a Kellan de continuer a marcher, que j'allais essayer voir si ca donnerais quelque chose. Il continua sont chemin et je me mis a cogner a sa porte.

_Rob ouvre moi stp, c'est Chloé_

* * *

**PDV Robert**

Chloé? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici?

_Rob stp ouvre cette sataner porte. T'en a pas mare de rester cloitrer la?_

Si seulement elle savait que je ne restais plus cloitrer dans ma chambre comme elle le disait. Tout à coup, je n'entendis plus rien. Elle devait probablement attendre que je daigne lui ouvrir. J'allai donc lui ouvrir la porte pour savoir se qu'elle foutait ici. Rien... Il n'y avait plus personne.

Tant pis

Je continua donc a m'habiller avant d'aller prendre mon déjeuner en douce sans que personne ne me voit sortir.

Qu'est ce que Chloé faisait a Vancouver? Était-elle la pour me faire sortir de ma chambre? Aurais-je l'occasion de lui parler pour m'excuser de mon comportement de l'autre soir? Tant de question sans réponse.

J'entendis alors quelqu'un ouvrir la porte. Mais qui pouvais bien avoir la clé de la porte a part moi?

_Rob?_

_Chloé? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Comment tu as fait pour avoir la clé de ma chambre?_

_Une question a la fois stp. J'ai la clé parce que tu ne me répondais pas et que je l'ai demander a la réception._

_Ok, mais... Ça ne me dit pas ce que tu fais ici ca..._

_On m'a demander de venir te sortir d'ici. Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi tu reste enfermer?_

_Je... J'ai... Je_

_Je, j'ai, je... Sujet, verbe, complément Rob tu devrais surement être capable de faire ca non?_

_Arête de te moquer de moi stp. C'est juste que... Tu sais se qui ses passer voilà deux semaines... quand je t'ai demander de venir a ma chambre?_

_Oui...?_

_Bah je voulais vraiment que tu vienne pour apprendre a se connaître, mais j'ai bue pour je ne sais quelle raison et j'ai pas été correct avec toi_

_Tu veux dire que ca fait 1 semaine que tu reste enfermer ici juste a cause de se que tu m'as dit?_

_Oui et non... Je m'en suis beaucoup voulu. Je ne suis pas ce genre de gars la Chloé tu comprend_

_Oui je comprend très bien, mais tu n'avais qu'a m'appeler et on aurait pus en reparler tout simplement_

_Je sais mais ce n'étais pas aussi facile pour moi_

* * *

**PDV Chloé**

Pas aussi facile pour lui? Mais il me racontait quoi?

_Mais de quoi tu parle Robert. C'est pas compliquer pourtant. La tu as retarder le tournage pour une connerie de ce genre. Tu te rend conte?_

_Je sais mais merde a la fin. C'est pas ce que je voulais. Je n'allais pas bien en dedans tu comprend? J'avais besoin de me retrouver seul et de penser a tout ca. J'avais besoin de te revoir. J'avais meme penser me rendre a Montréal avec Jackson pour venir te parler, mais je me suis dit que tu ne m'aurais sans doute pas écouter et que tu m'aurais rejeter. Je..._

_Mais voyons Rob. Réveil toi a la fin. C'était une connerie rien de plus. Je sais que je n'ai pas été correct de te mettre mon poing a la figure et je m'en excuse, mais ce que tu m'as dit ma vraiment beaucoup blesser. C'était comme si tu me prenais pour une pute de luxe qui couchait avec tout le monde._

_Ce n'est pourtant pas le cas Chloé, _me dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

Il déposa sa main sur ma joue en se mis a la caresser. Cette caresse était vraiment douce. Elle était entrain de me faire fondre.

_Rob arête de t'en vouloir avec cette histoire d'accord? Sort de ta chambre et reprenez le tournage du film. Continue ta vie comme avant. Comme si rien ne c'était passer_

_Pour le tournage c'est ok. Mais pour ce qui est de reprendre ma vie comme avant, je ne pourrais pas Chloé. Je ne peux tout simplement pas parce que tu la_

_En quoi ca change quelque chose que je sois la?_

_Merde Chloé tu es si aveugle que sa? Si j'ai agis comme sa pendant 1 semaine, si je m'en voulais temps c'est qu'il y a une raison très simple a tout ca_

Et il déposa c'est lèvre sur les mienne. Il était entrain de m'embrasser. Il essaya de forcer le passage avec sa langue et je lui accorda. C'est lui qui rompis notre baiser le premier.

_Chloé, je ressens quelque chose de très fort pour toi. Tu me rend fou. J'ai agis comme sa ces dernière semaine pas juste parce que je m'en voulais. J'ai agis comme ca parce que je pensais ne plus jamais te revoir. Tu me manquais Chloé. Je suis amoureux de toi et je ne veux pas te perdre._

Il venait de me dire qu'il m'aimai... Rob est amoureux de moi... Mais...

_Tu dis m'aimer mais tu ne connais rien de moi_

_Écoute ma belle, je sais qu'on se connait très peu, mais je n'y peu rien. Je ne peux pas changer mes sentiment envers toi. Je t'aime et je suis près a accepter le fait que tu me repousse. Mais je t'en supplie, ne me repousse pas. Je suis fou amoureux de toi, j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie. Laisse nous au moins une chance_

_Laisse moi penser a tout sa Rob. Je crois que je vais y aller. J'ai besoin d'être seule un peu. Mais ne prend pas sa comme un refus. On en reparleras plus tard_

Et je partis en refermant la porte. J'allais m'installer sur un banc dans un parc. J'avais besoin de réfléchir a tout ca. D'abord Kellan qui a l'air de me faire des avances et que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de refuser. Et ensuite Rob qui me dit qu'il m'aime et que je n'ai pas envie de refuser non plus.

Mais il m'arrive quoi la? Je suis folle? Oui c'est ca je suis une folle.

Je ne peux pas avoir les deux sa c'est sure. Mais que faire? Je ne sais plus ou j'en suis. Je ne sais plus se que je veux. Ce sont deux personne fantastique. Je ressens quelque chose pour tout les deux...

Pourquoi la vie est si compliquer?

* * *

**Hum... Très bonne question Chloé... Je me le demande moi ici!!!**

**Bah ouais, le chapitre est déjà fini. J'aurais vraiment aimer vous le poster hier comme je vous l'avais dit, mais avec les ordinateur, on ne sais jamais a quoi s'attendre lollll**

**Alors... Chloé va faire quoi? Elle choisira qui? Robert ou Kellan? **

**Bonne question hein? Lolll**

**Bon aller je vous dit a très bientôt et surtout n'oubliez pas le petit bouton vert juste en dessous... Oui oui ce bouton vert est très important a la continuation de cette fiction =)**

**Bizz de Jolielune xxxxxxxxxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Coucou tout le monde. Désoler de vous décevoir, mais ceci n'est malheureusement pas un chapitre. **

**Je tient simplement a vous dire que je ne posterais pas de chapitre avant au moins 1 semaine ou 2 parce que je suis malade, et disons qu'avec ma grossesse je n'ai pas beaucoup de force en se moment. Je vous promet de vous revenir très bientôt. Il n'est surtout pas question que je lâche cette fiction. **

**Je tient a toutes vous remercier pour vos commentaire et encouragement. Vous me faites vraiment plaisir et ca fait du bien. **

**Désoler encore de vous décevoir. Je pense a vous toute =)**

**Gros bizz de Jolielune xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Coucou tout le monde =) Je me sent beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui donc je me suis dit que je pouvais bien m'installer quelque temps devant l'ordinateur pour vous écrire un petit chapitre =)**

**Je vous remercie toujours autant pour vos commentaire sur les chapitres. Plus J'en reçois, plus sa me donne envie de vous écrire un chapitre le plus vite possible.**

**Bon allez, je n'en dit pas plus. Ça fait assez longtemps que je vous fait attendre. Voici le prochain chapitre =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

**PDV Chloé**

Je suis debout au milieu du parc. Rob est la. Il me tend la main et me dit qu'il m'aime, qu'il me veut auprès de lui. Je me retourne et Kellan est la. Il me tend lui aussi la main et me dit qu'il m'aime et qu'il aimerai bien que l'on fasse un bout de chemin ensemble, qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre. C'est alors que je tombe a genoux ne sachant plus quoi faire. Je me tient la tête a deux mains et me met a hurler que je ne sais pas qui choisir.

_Chloé, Chloé... réveille toi ma belle. C'est juste un rêve_

Je sursautas a ses mot.

_Kristen?_

_Oui, je suis la_

Elle était la et me caressait les cheveux comme pour me rassurer.

La veille au soir j'avais été cogner a la porte de Kristen lui demandant si sa lui dérangeai de me prêter son fauteuil pour la nuit. Je pourrais avoir une chambre le lendemain après-midi, mais d'ici la, il n'était pas question que je retourne a la chambre de Kellan. J'étais beaucoup trop perdu dans mes sentiments pour savoir quoi faire.

J'aimais bien Kellan. Il me faisait rire et je me sentais comme si j'étais sa petite sœur. Il prenait bien soin de moi. Mais avec le baiser qu'il m'avait donner, ca m'avais toute déboussoler. Je ne savais plus si je le considérais vraiment comme le grand frère que je n'avais jamais eu, ou si sa pouvais être un futur petit-ami.

J'aimais tout autant Rob. Malgré se qu'il a pus me dire le soir ou j'avais été a sa chambre. Je savais qu'il regrettai se qu'il avait dit et fait. Je le trouvais sympa malgré tout. Je ne le considérait pas de la même manière que Kellan, mais sa pouvais peut-être devenir un futur petit-ami lui aussi.

La vie est tellement compliquer. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire moi? Est-ce que je devrais leur laisser a tout les 2 leurs chances? Je ne veux pas non plus jouer dans le dos de l'un comme de l'autre... Devrais-je tout simplement les laisser tomber tout les 2 et continuer comme si rien ne c'était jamais passer?

Tant de questions sans réponse. Je devrais peut-être en parler a Marie... Nan... Elle doit être occuper avec Jackson et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi. Je pourrais aussi en parler a Nikki, Ashley et Kristen, mais j'ai un peu peur de se qu'elles en penseraient.

D'une manière ou d'une autre je n'ai plus le choix. Je dois en parler a quelqu'un avant de virer folle.

* * *

**PDV Kellan**

Chloé n'était pas revenu a la chambre cette nuit. Je me demandais vraiment ou elle était, si elle avais réussis a faire sortir Rob de sa chambre, si elle était rester dormir dans sa chambre a lui plutôt que de dormir dans la mienne.

J'étais devenu dingue de cette fille. Je ne voulais pas la partager avec aucun autre mec. Il fallait que je lui dise mes sentiments et le plus tôt serais le mieux. Mais en même temps, j'ai peur qu'elle ne me repousse et que l'amitié que nous avions réussis a installer, ne s'efface a jamais.

* * *

**PDV Robert**

J'étais content d'avoir revue Chloé. J'avais pus lui dire tout se que j'avais sur le cœur, tout se que je ressentais pour elle, maintenant elle le savait. J'espérais tout simplement qu'elle ne me repousse pas, qu'elle voudrait bien faire un bout de chemin avec moi. Qu'elle apprendrait a m'aimer autant que moi je l'aime.

La balle était maintenant dans son camp. Mais bon, pourquoi ne voudrait-elle pas nous laissez une chance? Après tout, elle avait réagis d'une très bonne façon a notre baiser. Je suis sure qu'elle ressent quelque chose pour moi, mais qu'elle a peur de se qui pourrai arriver. Ouais ca doit surement être pour ca qu'elle veux y penser. Il ne peut pas y avoir d'autre raison.

* * *

**PDV Marie**

On est tellement bien au lit coller sur son homme. Je passerais ma journée ainsi. Jackson m'avait apporter mon petit déjeuner au lit et ensuite il s'était recoucher a mes coter pour me regarder manger. Après le petit déjeuner, on c'était recoucher coller l'un sur l'autre et on c'était mis a jaser jusqu'à se qu'il se rendorme. J'aimais le regarder dormir.

La sonnerie du téléphone me sortit de mes penser. Je me tourna pour attraper celui ci en faisant bien attention de ne pas réveiller l'homme qui dormait a mes coté.

_Oui allo?, _chuchotais-je

_Allo Marie, c'est moi Chloé... Il faut qu'on parle, _me dit-elle. Elle avait l'air assez sur les nerfs.

_Ok, laisse moi deux minutes le temps de me rendre au salon histoire de ne pas réveiller Jackson_

_C'est bon, mais dépêche toi_

_Oui, oui ca y est. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ma cocotte? Pourquoi tu as l'air énerver comme ca?_

_C'est Kellan... et Robert..._

_Hein? Tu pourrais m'expliquer que je comprenne?_

_Disons que Kellan m'a fait une déclaration d'amour et j'ai comme pas envie de passer a coter de ca..._

_Mais fonce alors... Mais attend... Rob vient faire quoi la dedans?_

_C'est la le problème. Rob m'a fait une déclaration d'amour lui aussi et celle la non plus je n'ai pas envie de la refuser... C'est comme si je ressentais quelque chose pour les deux... mais je ne peux pas choisir les deux je dois n'en prendre qu'un seul... mais lequel?_

_Ah bah ca ma chérie je ne peux pas te dire quoi faire malheureusement. Tu ne peux pas aimer deux homme de la même manière. Dit toi qu'il y en a un des deux que c'est l'homme de ta vie, et l'autre et bien ce n'est que physique mélanger avec de l'affection tout simplement. Tu devras faire ton choix, mais ne te presse pas pour ne pas te tromper_

_Mais comment je fais moi pour savoir lequel des deux que j'aime vraiment? _

_Il n'y a malheureusement pas de solution en temps que tel. Laisse les choses passer, sort avec eux au restaurant, apprend a mieux les connaître. Tu finiras bien par voir lequel tu préfère._

_Tu as peut-être raison_

_Ta besoin que je vienne?_

_Non non... Ça ira. Passe le peu de temps qu'il te reste avec Jackson et moi je me débrouillerais ici_

_C'est bon c'est comme tu veux. Mais si jamais il y a quoi que se soit, appel moi d'accord?_

_Promis, désoler de t'avoir déranger. Prend soin de toi_

_Tu ne m'as pas déranger. Allez prend soin de toi toi aussi._

Sur se on raccrocha. Je retournais retrouver l'homme que j'aimais au lit

_Jackson? Réveille toi stp mon amour il faut que je te parle de quelque chose_

_Hein.... quoi... il se passe quoi?..., _me dit-il a moitié endormi

_Je doit partir quelque temps a Vancouver... Chloé a des problèmes la bas et je ne peux pas la laisser toute seule._

_Oh... Rien de grave j'espère?_

_Des histoires de cœur_

_Je comprend... Bon et bien laisse moi cinq minutes le temps de me réveiller et je vais aller réserver les billets d'avion et on feras nos valise._

_Tu n'es pas obliger de venir tu sais je ne partirais pas longtemps_

_Tu crois vraiment que je vais laisser partir seule la femme qui comble le vide que j'avais en moi? Celle qui me rend fou quand elle n'est pas la? Tu rêve ma belle. Je viens avec toi_

_C'est bon. Je vais aller préparer le diner alors_

L'entendre dire que j'étais la femme de sa vie me rendais encore plus amoureuse de lui.

Je sais que Chloé m'avait dit qu'elle se débrouillerait seule, mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser ainsi. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, et la connaissant bien, elle ferait sa tout croche. Je préférais aller la retrouver pour mieux l'épauler.

* * *

**Bon, ce n'est pas le meilleur chapitre que j'ai écris, je le trouve un peu fade, mais j'avais pas trop d'inspiration pour se chapitre. La grippe a affecter mon cerveau je crois lollll Je vous promet que le prochain chapitre seras meilleur. **

**Gros bizzz de Jolielune xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Coucou, me revoilou =) Bon la grippe a vraiment due affecter mon cerveau puisque hier j'ai complètement oublier de vous souhaiter une Joyeuse Pâques. Donc Joyeuse Pâques en retard a tous =) Comme a mon habitude, je commence par les review.**

**Patsy : lolll merci, mais j'espère ne pas rattraper la grippe de si tôt lollll. Malgré qu'en fin de semaine il a fait de très belle température et que la pluie va s'acharner sur nos tête durant quelque jours =( Mais bon, ne souhaitons pas de malheur non plus lolll **

**Grazie : Contente que tu ai aimer le chapitre =) J'adore vos encouragement =)**

**Meggie Sue : Merci beaucoup. Je suis très contente d'être de retour =) Pour se qui est du fait si sa va être Robert ou Kellan, je ne te mentirais pas en te disant que pour le moment je n'ai aucune idée de qui seras l'heureux élue. Je vais le découvrir au fils que mes idées vont avancer tout simplement =)**

**Bon allez. Ça suffis le blabla hein? Il faut quand même une suite a cette fiction. Qu'en pensez-vous? =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

**PDV Chloé**

Ça m'avait fait un bien fou de parler de mes sentiments a Marie. Même si sa m'avait aider, je ne savais toujours pas quoi faire pour savoir lequel des deux j'aimais vraiment. Mais dans quoi je m'étais encore embarquer?

J'avais passé la journée a me balader dans les rue de Vancouver. M'attardant dans quelque parc et allant manger dans un restaurant quelconque. Je devais réfléchir a se que je devais faire maintenant. J'avais le choix d'essayer de mieux les connaître tout les deux ou tout simplement de repartir a Montréal et de faire comme si rien ne s'était jamais passer. Mais bon, fuir ne serais pas le meilleur moyen puisque s'ils m'aimaient vraiment, il viendrait me retrouver. Je pourrais toujours déménager. Je suis vraiment bête. Déménager pour deux mecs super qui me cours après. Bravo Chloé très intelligent comme plan tu ne pouvais pas trouver mieux.

Après des heures de réflexion qui ne menais nul part, je retournais a l'hôtel pour y retrouver ma nouvelle chambre. Mon portable se mis alors a vibrer.

_**Hey miss, Nikki, Kristen et moi avions envie de se faire une petite soirée entre filles. On voulaient en profiter puisque nos mecs sont repartis. Amène tes jolie petite fesse dans ma chambre avec ton pyjama.**_

_**On t'attend**_

_**Ta super amie, Ashley -xxx-**_

Pourquoi pas? Ça me ferais sans doute du bien de passer un peu de temps avec les filles. Une soirée de fille sans mecs. Rien de mieux pour oublier deux mec justement.

Je pris donc mon plus beau pyjama et partit en direction de la chambre de Ashley. Elle vint m'ouvrir en me faisant son plus grand sourire. Elle faisait presque peur.

_J'aime pas trop se sourire Ashley, on dirait que tu es entrain de me dire que se soir on va passer au cash_

_Mais c'est en plein sa ma belle, _me dit elle en élargissant encore plus son sourire

La soirée va être longue, je le sent

_Bon se soir au programme, on va se faire des masques de beauté, on va se faire des tresses, écouter un film, grignoter et en apprendre plus sur tout le monde_. Commençons_ par les masques._

On se fis toutes un masque de différente saveur. Manquerais plus que les concombre et une chaise pliante et je me croirais dans un spa de détente. Ensuite Nikki coiffa Kristen pendant que Ashley me faisait la passe.

_Bon aller les filles ils est temps d'en apprendre plus sur les autres pendant qu'on se fais nos tresse. Qui veux commencer?_

Personne répondait

_Bon d'accord j'ai compris. Je commence. Comment ca se passe avec vos copain en se moment?_

_Nikki : Paris est tout simplement merveilleux. Ça ne peux que bien aller entre lui et moi. On ne se voie pas souvent pendant les tournages, mais quand j'ai une pause, on passe tout notre temps ensemble et on ne se lâche pas d'une semelle **( N.B. J'ai fait quelque recherche sur internet a savoir si elle avait un copain ou pas et je suis tomber sur un article disant qu'en 2009 elle sortait avec un mec qui s'appelle Paris Latsis. Se serait un gars riche qui aurait été fiancé a Paris Hilton. Sont-ils vraiment sortit ensemble? Sont-ils encore ensemble? Je n'en ai aucune idée désoler)**_

_Ashley : Et il n'y a pas eu de froid avec la Hilton? Je veux dire... Paris et lui était quand même fiancé_

_Nikki : Et non... Disons qu'on connais tous un peu Paris... Elle est spéciale en sont genre, mais sa reste une bonne personne._

_Ashley : Si tu le dit... Et toi Kristen?_

_Kristen : En faites... On vient de se laisser Michael et moi. J'aimerais qu'on en parle pas si sa ne vous dérange pas **(N.B. Kristen serait sortit avec un dénommer Michael Angarano. Il se serais laissé au mois d'aout 2009, mais pour les besoin de la cause dans mon histoire il sont encore ensemble)**_

_Chloé : Non on comprend tout a fait. Vraiment désoler._

_Ashley : Oui vraiment désoler ma chérie. Et toi Chloé? Tes amours? On veux tout savoir._

Devais-je leur dire pour Kellan et Robert ou tout simplement ne pas en parler? Je n'en avais tout simplement aucune idée. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais leur faire confiance, si elles garderaient sa pour elle ou essayerais de tout faire pour m'aider a choisir.

_Chloé : Disons que c'est un peu compliquer en se moment._

_Nikki : Mais encore... ???_

_Chloé : Je suis toujours célibataire, mais il y a deux garçons qui aimerait bien de moi. Disons que les deux me plaise, mais que je ne sais pas lequel choisir._

_Ashley : Tu parle de qui la?_

_Chloé : Personne que vous ne connaissez les filles_

_Nikki : Elle parle de Robert et de Kellan_

Mais comment savait-elle que je parlais d'eux? J'en avais juste parler a Marie et elle n'a pas pus aller lui raconter ca. C'était tout simplement impossible.

Devant mon air bizarre, elle continua se qu'elle disait

_Nikki : Regarde moi pas comme sa Chloé, c'est évident que c'est d'eux que tu parle. Tu devrais voir comment il te regarde. C'est écris dans leur front que ses mecs la t'aime vraiment beaucoup_

_Kristen : Attend... C'est donc pour ca que l'autre soir tu voulais mon canapé? Tu ne voulais pas te retrouver dans la même chambre que Kellan une nuit de plus. Maintenant je comprend mieux_

_Ashley : QUOI? Kellan et Robert? Les deux?_

_Chloé : Oui les deux. Mais je en pensais pas que c'était aussi évident que ca._

_Kristen : Mais pourquoi tu ne nous en a pas parler plus tôt?_

_Chloé : Je ne voulais pas vous ennuyer avec ca_

_Ashley : Tu veux rire. Tu croyais vraiment que tu allais nous embêter avec ca? Bien au contraire, j'adore les potin. Dire que Kellan est mon meilleur ami et qu'il ne m'a rien dit de tout ca._

_Chloé : Bon on peut changer de sujet svp? Oui, merci! Et toi Ashley coté copain?_

_Ashley : Bah, c'est beaucoup moins palpitant que toi. Jared est bien. Il part souvent en tournée, mais bon je ne suis pas mieux que lui avec le tournage ici. Quand on ne tourne pas, je le suis un peu dans ses tournée. Sinon bah ca va bien malgré tout. **(N.B. Bon encore la... Coter petit ami pour Ashley, j'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté a trouver quelque chose puisque selon les potins qui cours sur internet, c'est comme si elle changeait de petit-ami a tout les mois. J'y suis aller au hasard dans les potin et j'ai choisi nul autre que Jared Followill le bassiste de Kings Of Leon)**_

_Chloé : C'est génial alors_

_Ashley : Oui j'espère juste que ca va continuer a bien aller_

_Kristen : Reste positive ma belle et ca va bien aller. L'important c'est que vous ayez confiance l'un en l'autre_

_Nikki : Tout a fait d'accord. _

_Chloé: Bon les filles, ce n'est pas que je ne vous aimes pas, mais je commence a être un peu fatiguer. Je vais vous laisser continuer sans moi. On se revoie bientôt. Bonne soirée a vous_

_Bye Chloé, _ont-elles répondu toutes en chœur

* * *

**PDV Nikki**

J'attendis que Chloé aille repasser la porte pour dire au fille l'idée que j'avais derrière la tête.

_Bon les filles ils faut faire quelque chose_

_Oui je sais Nikki, j'ai prévu qu'on écoute un film alors je vais chercher des grignotines et je reviens_

_Mais non tête de linotte, je te parle de Chloé, Kellan et Robert_

_Je crois pas que se sois une bonne idée qu'on s'en mêle_

_Kristen, si on ne fait rien, sa va rester comme ca et je commence a bien connaître notre Chloé pour savoir qu'il ne se passeras rien_

_Moi je suis d'accord avec Nikki. Oh allez Kristen embarque avec nous_

_Bon d'accord, mais si sa foire je ne vous connait pas c'est clair?Ah et essayer donc d'être discrète_

_Youpi!_

* * *

**Bon je stop sa ici pour se soir. Comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul (je parle de ma grippe fini) j'ai commencer a faire une angine a la poitrine aujourd'hui donc résultat, je suis deux jours au repos complet au lit. Je n'ai pas le droit de faire aucun effort pour ne pas que sa cause de problème au bébé. Donc le prochain chapitre devrais arriver probablement Jeudi ou Vendredi. D'ici la, prenez soin de vous =)**

**Bizz de Jolielune xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Coucou tout le monde =) Je suis de retour et en super forme. Espérons juste que ca va continuer comme ca lolll. Tout d'abord, réponse au review.**

**Patsy : Merci beaucoup =) Je trouve la grossesse plutôt difficile, mais je m'en sort quand même bien =P Oui les filles vont s'occuper des amours de Chloé et je crois bien que ca va commencer dans se chapitre =) **

**Meggie Sue : Les gars n'ont pas été très présent durant les dernier chapitre, mais je vais faire en sorte de faire revenir Taylor dans se chapitre. Faut quand même pas oublier notre beau Taylor =) Pour se qui est de Kellan, je t'approuve, ca ne fait pas très gentleman, mais bon... Tout les hommes ne sont pas parfait et on les aimes quand même =P**

**Grazie : Je suis maintenant en pleine forme, mais croise tes doigts pour moi pour que sa reste ainsi stp lolll =)**

**J'ai eu aussi quelque personne qui m'ont sois ajouter dans leur story alert ou dans les histoire favorite, mais n'hésiter surtout pas a m'envoyer vos commentaire, ca me fait toujours plaisir de les lires. **

**Ah oui, je voulais vous dire. J'ai fait un rêve cette nuit et ca ma donner une idée pour une autre fiction, mais j'hésite encore a savoir si je termine celle-ci d'abord, ou si je fait les deux en même temps. Donner moi votre avis la dessus svp. **

**Bon la ca va faire j'en ai assez dit je me tait... Heu non je ne me tait pas j'écris le prochain chapitre =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

**PDV Chloé**

Aujourd'hui, il pleut. Journée ennuyante en vue. C'est le genre de journée pour rester au lit tout la journée a dormir ou juste resté en pyjama a regarder un film avec une grosse doudou. Ça serais plutôt plaisant même.

Je décida quand même de me lever et d'aller faire un brin de toilette. En sortant de la douche, on cognait a ma porte. Mais qui pouvais bien venir me déranger aussi de bonne heure le matin? J'espérais juste de ne pas tomber sur Robert ou Kellan.

_C'est qui?_

Pas de réponse. J'ouvris et a ma grande surprise...

_T'en a mis du temps pour répondre_

_Mais qu'est ce que tu fais a Vancouver? Je croyais t'avoir dit que je pouvais me débrouiller seule et que tu pouvais rester a Montréal avec Jackson_

_Je sais, mais tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser faire? J'ai bien vue dans ton ton de voie que tu ne pouvais pas t'arranger seule, donc j'ai demander a Jackson si sa lui dérangeait que je vienne te rejoindre ici et il est venu avec moi avec le premier vol qu'on ai trouver_

_Ta bien raison, je ne peux pas me débrouiller sans toi. Je suis tellement perdu que je pense même juste quitter Vancouver et retourner a la maison une bonne fois pour toute_

_MAIS T'ES FOLLE?..._

_Cris pas comme ca_

_Mais t'es folle? Pour une fois que tu t'intéresse a quelqu'un, tu va le laisser filer comme sa?_

_Heu je te rappelle que ce n'est pas quelqu'un mais bien de deux personne qu'on parle ici_

_Justement, il y en a un la dedans que tu aimes vraiment beaucoup ca ses certain et que tu n'a surement pas envie de laisser filer. Tu veux qu'un autre fille console sont petit cœur briser peut-être? _

_Ah arête moi ca la._

_Non Chloé la toi tu va arrêter. Je suis ici pour t'aider et je conte bien le faire donc tu va te dépêcher a te faire belle et tu va aller en voir un des deux pour l'inviter au restaurant._

_Heu c'est pas la job des mecs sa habituellement d'inviter les filles au resto?_

_Oui, mais attend pas. Ta pas toute ta vie a perdre. Allez oust..._

_Oui maman!_

* * *

**PDV Robert**

Ça faisait déjà quelque jour que j'avais avouer mes sentiments a Chloé, et elle ne m'en avait toujours pas reparler. On ne c'était pas revu non plus. J'espère qu'elle ne me fuit pas. Si elle ne ressent rien, je préfèrerais qu'elle me le dise plutôt que de me faire languir ainsi. Quelque coup frapper a la porte m'ont fait sortir de mes penser. J'allais ouvrir en espérant que sa serais peut-être elle.

_Jackson?_

_Bon ta enfin décider d'ouvrir toi. Fallait bien que je parte pour que ca arrive_

_AH AH AH, très drôle. Dit moi plutôt pourquoi tu es déjà de retour._

_Marie s'ennuyait de Chloé et voulait venir la retrouver pour quelque jour donc je l'ai suivi. De toute façon, maintenant que tu sort, que tu reparle et que tu sent meilleur, on va pouvoir reprendre le tournage bientôt. On est disons pas mal en retard et va falloir se dépêcher a tourner. J'espère que tu es d'attaque. _

_Ai-je vraiment le choix?_

_Pas vraiment je dirais. Tu ne veux quand même pas décevoir tes millions de fans n'est-ce pas_

_Bien sure que non. Tu sais bien que je suis prêt a tout pour eux._

_Bon maintenant qu'on est d'accord sur quelque chose, ca te dirais de sortir avec les gars?_

_Et tu inclus qui?_

_Bah on pourrais faire quelque chose toi, moi, Kellan, Taylor et Peter... On est pas mal tous des gars a se que je me souvienne_

_Mais c'est quoi cette humour? L'amour ne te fait pas Jack on te l'a déjà dit?_

_Oh mais quelle humour tu as toi aussi mon Rob. C'est fou comme ca ne me manquait pas, _me dit-il en me faisant une grimace.

* * *

**PDV Kellan**

Je déteste les journée ou il pleut. Je ne peut pas vraiment aller faire mon jogging dans ce temps la. Il faut que j'aille au gym. Il faut que je garde la forme. Quelque coup porté a la porte m'ont fait sortir de mes penser.

_Hey Taylor, justement je pensais aller te voir pour savoir si tu voulais venir au gym avec moi? C'est plus plaisant a deux que tout seul_

_Ah mais peut-être plus tard. Jackson est de retour et il veux faire une sortit entre mec. Ça te tente?_

_Pourquoi pas! Ça va toujours être moins ennuyant que toute cette pluie. Laissez moi 30 minute le temps de prendre une douche et je viens vous rejoindre_

_C'est bon, on va être dans la chambre de Jackson_

_C'est cool mec, a tantôt_

Je me dépêchais de prendre ma douche et de m'habiller pour aller rejoindre les gars. En ressortant de la salle de bain, d'autre coup a la porte retentissais. J'étais en demande aujourd'hui.

_Hey ma puce je t'avais dit de me laisser le temps de prendre une douche et que je viendrais te rejoindre, _dis-je en ouvrant le porte

_Oh... Heu... excuse moi Kellan a se que je vois je te dérange_

_Bien sure que non Chloé tu sais très bien que tu ne me dérange jamais. Tu veux entré?_

_Heu non c'est bon. Je voulais tout simplement savoir... En faites tu sais quoi? Laisse tomber... _

Et elle tourna les talons. Cette fille était vraiment bizarre, mais je crois que c'est se qui faisait son charme.

* * *

**PDV Marie**

Chloé n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi. Elle n'avait même pas été capable de dire deux mot sans se remettre a pleurer. Elle étais blotti dans mes bras, et je la berçais comme une enfant en espérant qu'elle finirait sois par arrêter de pleurer et d'enfin me dire ce qui se passait ou tout simplement s'endormir.

Après plus de trois heures de pleure, elle s'endormit. J'aurais peut-être les explication plus tard. Du moins je l'espère. Je n'aimais vraiment pas voir ma meilleure amie dans cette état la. J'espère juste que Kellan ne l'a pas repousser comme un con parce que je jure qu'il aura de mes nouvelles.

* * *

**PDV Jackson**

On se ramassa les gars et moi dans un petit bar a boire quelque bière et a jaser de tout et de rien. Je voulais savoir se qui s'était passer dans leur vie depuis mon départ. Bon d'accord je n'étais pas partit depuis bien longtemps, mais assez pour qu'il se passe plusieurs choses.

_Alors les gars, quoi de neuf dans vos vie depuis que je suis partit?_

_Bah tu sais... la routine. Ma femmes et mes filles me manque beaucoup et j'ai profiter un peu de la pause qu'on a eu pour aller les voir. J'ai hâte de pouvoir aller les retrouver pour de bon_

_Je te comprend Peter. Ça ne doit vraiment pas être facile de rester loin de sa petite famille comme ca_

_Non vraiment pas, mais bon elles comprennent_

_Et toi Taylor?_

_Quoi moi? Tu crois vraiment que j'ai quelque chose de nouveau? Rêve pas trop_

_On sais jamais. Une fille en vue?_

_C'est ce que je disais... tu te fou vraiment de ma gueule. Moi avec une nana faut pas rêver mec_

Tout le monde se mis a rire

_Kellan?_

_Bah rien de nouveau, j'ai une fille en vue qui a l'air de se foutre un peu de ma gueule, mais sinon tout va bien_

_Et toi Robert?_

_Même chose que Kellan. Je suis extrêmement amoureux d'une fille. Je lui ai dit et elle m'a fait comme réponse qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir? Ça fait déjà plusieurs jours qu'elle réfléchi. Sois qu'elle se fou complètement de ma gueule et qu'elle ne veux pas me blesser, sois qu'elle m'aime aussi et qu'elle a peur de se qui pourrais se passer vue que je suis célèbre_

_Faut pas t'en faire Rob. Quand j'ai demander a Jennie de m'épouser, ca lui a pris 2 semaine avant de me donner ca réponse et regarde ou ca nous a mener. On est marié et on a de superbe filles. _

_Ta peut-être raison Peter... du mois je l'espère_

_Bon aller les gars, arrêter de vous morfondre sur votre sort ca va finir par s'arranger. On est venu ici pour s'amuser pas pour pleurnicher sur notre sort._

_Tu as raison Jackson. Mais si jamais un de vous deux veulent en reparler, je veux bien vous aider a conquérir vos douce, _dit Peter

_Ouais moi aussi. Je ne veux peut-être pas une nana dans ma vie, mais je suis sure que je peux être utile pour vous aider, _dit Taylor dans son plus grand sourire

J'avais bien hâte de voir la tête de Peter et de Taylor quand il comprendrais que la fille dont Rob et Kellan parlait était la même.

Je me mis a rire au éclat et tout le monde me regardait

_Désoler, c'est juste que je pensais a quelque chose de drôle_

* * *

**Bah ouais c'est déjà tout pour se soir. Première tentative échouer pour Chloé. Plusieurs autre tentative a venir dont les idées des autre fille. **

**Sans oublier que les gars veulent maintenant se mêler des histoire de cœur de Kellan et de Rob. Je sent que sa va devenir vraiment drôle. **

**En passant, je sais que j'ai coter la fiction M et qu'il n'y a toujours pas de Lemon depuis 17 chapitre, mais n'oubliez surtout pas que je n'ai aucune idée de combien de chapitre auras cette fiction donc oui il y auras du Lemon d'ici quelque chapitre. Ce que je vais faire par contre c'est que je vais vous avertir d'avance que se seras un Lemon. Celle qui voudront le lire le lirons et celle qui voudront le zapper le zapperons. Ça va juste être un chapitre de plus qui ne changeras rien a l'histoire. Pour celle qui le zapperont, vous allez quand même avoir le plus important =)**

**J'espère que vous avez hâte de connaître la suite. En tout cas moi oui =)**

**Prochain chapitre sois vendredi soir ou samedi puisque demain je ne suis pas a la maison de la journée ni de la soirée.**

**N'oubliez surtout pas le petit bouton vert en bas. C'est la partit la plus importante =)**

**Bon maintenant que tout a été dit, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée =)**

**Gros Bizz de Jolielune xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Coucou tout le monde =) Avant toute chose, je viens de commencer a lire une fiction et sérieusement, je la recommande a tout le monde. Je l'adore tout simplement. Elle est vraiment drôle et j'adore l'imagination de l'auteure. Donc allez lire cette fiction au plus vite. Ça se nomme «Imaginez» et le nom de l'auteur c'est «Valena»**

**Je continue en vous remerciant toutes de continuez a lire ma fiction. Vos commentaire me touche toujours autant et je suis très contente de voir qu'il y a de plus en plus de personne qui la lise et m'envoie des story alert ou qui mette ma fiction dans leur favoris =)**

**Dernière petite chose avant de vous laisser au prochain chapitre. J'ai commencer une nouvelle fiction que j'écrirais en même temps que celle-ci. Ça se nomme «La diseuse de bonne aventure» mais je cherche encore un autre titre. Donc allez lire sa et donner moi vos commentaire =)**

**Ça fais 1 mois que j'ai commencer cette fiction et on est déjà rendu au chapitre 18, ca passe tout simplement trop vite =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

**PDV Chloé**

_**Les filles, rendez-vous dans ma chambre dans 5 minutes alors dépêcher vous**_

_**Ashley -xxx-**_

Ah cette Ashley. Faites ce qu'elle vous dit au plus vite sinon sa pourrais barder. Des que j'ai reçu son message, je me suis habiller et je suis partit a sa chambre. Pas maquiller, pas coiffer, rien. J'espérais juste ne pas croiser personne. À peine arriver a sa porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit

_T'en a mise du temps_

_On se calme, tu m'a laisser 5 minutes, j'en ai pris 7. C'est pas la fin du monde_

_Bon aller assez bavarder la tout le monde est la_

En effet, toute les filles étaient déjà arriver. Même Marie était la.

_Bon les filles, désoler pour ce petit meeting matinale, mais on a un grave problème_ _que vous connaissez toute_

_Heu... non désoler je crois ne pas être au courant_

_Justement Chloé c'est de toi qu'il est question_

_Ah bon alors je suis rendu un problème_

_Mais non laisse moi expliquer veux tu et tait toi. Bon... Vous savez toute que Chloé est amoureuse de Kellan et de Robert. Ce n'est un secret pour personnes... A part peut-être eux. Comme on le sais aussi, la tentative de Marie a échouer. J'aimerais savoir qui est la prochaine a l'aider?_

_WOWWWWW MINUTES PAPILLON!!! Je suis très bien capable de m'occuper de mes amours toute seule_

_Ah oui et c'est pour ca que tu m'as appeler en panique l'autre jour parce que tu ne savais pas quoi faire?_

Ouin... Marie marquait un point la

…

_Bon tu as dit ce que tu avais a dire Chloé?_

…

_Bien, alors qui est partante?_

_Moi j'ai une idée_

_Vas-y Nikki ont t'écoute_

_Pourquoi ne pas juste faire simple? Ont sais que la première tentative d'aller au restaurant avec Kellan a échouer, alors pourquoi ne pas essayer avec Robert?_

_Très bonne idée Nikki, _ont-elles toutes dit en cœur

_Moi je ne suis pas sure de ca._

_Tu veux qu'on t'aide oui ou non?_

_J'ai pas le choix a se que je vois_

_T'as tout compris ma grande donc on s'attelle les filles. Coiffure, maquillage et habillage_

Merde... dans quoi je me laisse embarquer moi encore. Pour une fois j'aurais envie de crier AU SECOURRRRRRRRRRRR

* * *

**PDV Jackson**

Les mecs me faisaient vraiment rire. Taylor allait aider Robert et Peter allait aider Kellan. Ils ne savent juste pas encore que c'est pour la même filles qu'il font tout ca.

* * *

**PDV Robert**

10H du matin et on cognait déjà a ma porte.

_Taylor tu ne trouve pas qu'il est un peu tôt?_

_Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour séduire une jolie demoiselle. Alors vas-tu finir par me dire de qui il s'agit?_

_Jamais_

_Bon d'accord. Se soir tu l'invite au restaurant_

_Quoi? Se soir?_

_Ouais mec. Tu préfère attendre qu'un autre mec de la pique?_

_Ouais ta raison_

_Bon donc invite la dans un petit restaurant miteux, mais pas trop non plus... un peu comme une pizzéria ou quelque chose dans se style la_

_Pour qu'elle rie de moi? T'est vraiment malade toi_

_Mais non mec c'est la la stratégie. Si tu l'amène dans un petit restaurant miteux et qu'elle n'arrête pas de regarder le décors et ne te prête aucune attention, c'est qu'elle en pince pour ton argent. Si par contre elle se fou du décors et de l'ambiance et qu'elle s'occupe de toi, alors BINGO c'est gagné_

_Ouais ta peut-être raison. Ta plus l'habitude que moi dans ce genre de chose. Moi je ne comprend rien et ne comprendrais jamais rien au femmes._

* * *

**PDV Kellan**

10H30 du matin. Peter était de bonne heure sur le piton.

_Bon Kellan on a pas de temps a perdre. Ta l'air prêt a tout pour avoir le cœur de cette demoiselle, donc on commence maintenant._

_Chef, oui Chef_

_Génial. Tout d'abord, tu vas l'inviter au restaurant_

_Quelle genre de restaurant?_

_Un beau restaurant. Met y le paquet mon homme. Fleur, limousine, petite soirée tranquille dans un grand restaurant. N'oublie surtout pas de l'inviter a danser. Donc sa te prend un restaurant romantique ou il y a une piste de danse, rien de trop vieux par contre. Ça doit quand même avoir l'air jeune. De votre age quoi_

_Good_

…

_Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_

_Bah t'attend quoi? Vas-y, va l'inviter_

_Oh! oui... j'y vais toute suite_

* * *

**PDV Chloé**

Les filles avaient mis le paquet. Par contre, elle n'en avait pas trop faite. Petit maquillage léger, cheveux aplatit et une jolie petite robe d'été un peu décolleter, mais pas trop non plus. Rien de fâcheux.

TOC, TOC, TOC

_J'arrive un instant... Kellan? Mais tu fais quoi ici?_

J'avais vraiment pas envie de le voir surtout après se que j'avais entendu l'autre soir

_En fait... heu... je voulais..._

_Tu voulais quoi?_

_Je voulais... savoir si tu voulais allez au restaurant avec moi..._

_Désoler Kellan, mais je suis déjà prise aujourd'hui_

_Oh... je voie... une autre fois alors?_

_On en reparleras si tu veux mais pour l'instant je suis un peu presser._

_Désoler de te retarder alors. A plus tard_

_Oui a plus tard_

J'avais été un peu bête avec lui, mais bon c'est tout se qu'il méritait. Monsieur courait deux gazelles en même temps. Non mais... Il me prenait pour qui lui? La fille de remplacement?

De toute façon, je n'avais même pas eu a aller inviter Rob. Il était venu me voir il y a près d'une demi heure justement pour m'inviter a aller au resto. J'ai accepter immédiatement. D'ailleurs, il ne devrait pas tarder.

* * *

**PDV Robert**

J'étais tres nerveux. J'avais été chercher Chloé et elle était tout simplement magnifique. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de l'embrasser, mais il fallait que je me retienne au moins jusqu'à se qu'elle retourne a sa chambre.

Je l'amenais dans un pizzéria comme Tay me l'avait dit. Je ne me sentais pas vraiment tres gentleman de l'amener la, mais bon j'avais confiance en Taylor.

Une fois assis a nos place, je remarquais que Chloé n'arrêtais pas de regarder le décor. Bon sa y est elle en veux juste a mon argent. J'aurais due m,en douter qu'une fille comme elle ne pouvais pas vraiment s'intéresser juste a moi.

_Assez lugubre comme endroit... Alors Robert? Comme tu vas?_

_Très bien merci et toi?_

_Plutôt bien je dirais. Disons qu'il se passe des chose assez bizarre dans ma vie dernièrement, mais bon rien de grave. Et le tournage reprend quand?_

Je rêve ou elle s'intéresse a ce que j'ai a dire en se moment? La je suis tout mélanger. Je devais penser quoi la? Merde j'aurais dut savoir que c'était une mauvaise idée l'histoire du restaurant et m'occuper de ca moi même. Ça m'apprendras a faire confiance en Taylor.

* * *

**Eh bien oui, je coupe ca comme sa. Chapitre relativement petit je le sais. **

**La j'ai un petit problème. Les filles et les gars veulent aider nos tourtereaux, mais je n'ai plus vraiment d'idée de quoi leur faire faire. Si jamais vous en avez, n'hésitez surtout pas a me les partager.**

**N'oublier pas non plus d'aller lire ma nouvelle fiction =)**

**Ah et n'oublier pas non plus de peser sur le petit bouton vert =)**

**Ça vous en fait des choses a ne pas oublier =)**

**Gros bizz de Jolielune xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Salut tout le monde, désoler de vous décevoir, mais ce n'est malheureusement pas le prochain chapitre =(**

**Pour être franche avec vous, je ne lâche pas la fiction, mais j'ai pas vraiment d'idée présentement. J'ai un gros manque d'inspiration, et je préfère attendre un peu que ca revienne au lieu d'écrire du n'importe quoi.**

**En se moment j'ai beaucoup plus d'idée pour mon autre fiction, mais bon elle n'as pas l'air d'être apprécier puisque je n'ai toujours pas de reviews dessus. Résultat je n'écris plus pour le moment =(**

**En bref, je ne vous lâche pas, je vous aimes toujours autant et j'espere que vous aller m'attendre.**

**Sinon et bien il y as toujours mon autre fiction que j'ai appeler La diseuse de bonne aventure. Vous pouvez la retrouver sur mon profil. Si jamais je fini par avoir des reviews dessus et bien je vais continuer celle la en attendant que les idées revienne pour celle-ci.**

**J'espère vraiment que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop**

**Gros bisous de Jolielune xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Coucou =) Bah oui je suis de retour. Je sais, je sais, j'ai été tres longue avant de poster un chapitre, mais bon, avec le travail, ma petite princesse et tout les soucis d'ordi que j'ai eu... **

**Non Svp ne me geter pas de pierre hihihihihi**

**Non mais sérieusement, je vais commencer par vos reviews**

**Meggie Sue : Oui je sais que c'est tres injuste que Kellan ai Peter et Robert Taylor, mais je ne voulais pas que Jackson s'en mele pour toute suite. =)**

**leti60 : J'ai pris bonne note de ta suggestion et je vais l'insérer dans l'histoire. Merci beaucoup =)**

**Merci aussi a toutes celle qui disent aimer mon histoire, ca me touche beaucoup. Sourtout n'arretez pas de comenter, ca me fait toujours tres plaisir de vous lire.**

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

**PDV Chloé**

La soirée avec Robert a passé tout simplement trop rapidement. Ce mec me plaie de plus en plus, mais surtout il me mélange encore plus.

Je sais que Kellan a déjà quelqu'un, mais je ne peux tout simplement pas me le retirer de la tête. Ce mec me fait craquer avec son petit sourire enjôleur et ses blague idiote.

En bon gentleman, Robert me raccompagne jusqu'à ma chambre.

_Merci beaucoup pour cette charmante soirée Chloé_

_C'est moi qui te remercie Rob, je ne te croyais pas du genre a sortir dans une petite pizzéria, mais ca ma bien plu _

_Je me suis dit qu'il y aurais moins de monde dans une pizzéria que dans un grand restaurant donc on avais moins de chance de se faire déranger._

_Très bonne idée_, lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil

* * *

**PDV Robert**

Merde, cette fille me fait craquer. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de l'embrasser. Mais va-t-elle trouver que je la brusque? Elle connais déjà mes sentiments, et ne m'en a pas parler de la soirée. Elle joue avec mon cœur et mes nerfs.

* * *

**PDV Chloé**

Je suis sur le pas de la porte et j'attends comme une gourde. J'espère un baiser qui ne vient tout simplement pas

_Bonne nuit Chloé_

_Bonne nuit Rob_

Il me prend dans ses bras et me donne un baisé... sur la joue... Non mais... T'étais pas en amour avec moi toi?

Je rentre alors dans ma chambre. Les filles sont toute la a m'attendre pour que je leur raconte ma soirée.

_Et, et, et?_

_Et quoi?_

_Bah comment c'est passer ta soirée?_

_Oh très bien jusqu'à il y a 2 minutes_

_Comment ca?_

_Bah il m'a amener dans une petite pizzéria et on a jaser beaucoup de tout et de rien. Il m'a ramener a ma chambre, m'a souhaiter bonne nuit et..._

_ET...,_ Ont-elles toute dit en même temps

_Et puis rien... Il m'a souhaiter bonne nuit et ma donner un baiser sur la joue_

_C'est tout?,_ dit Nikki stupéfaite

_C'est tout, rien de plus._

_Bon et bien les filles, vous savez se que ca veux dire? On passe a l'OK_

_L'OK?_

_Ouais l'opération Kellan,_ dit Ashley

_Et cette opération consiste en quoi?_

_Bah demain tu va voir Kellan et tu lui propose d'aller pic-nicker_

_PAS QUESTION_

_Pourquoi ca?_

_Parce que... parce que... Bah parce que Kellan a déjà quelqu'un_

_QUOI?_

C'est moi ou c'est fille ou pris la mauvaise habitude de parler en même temps?

_Je vous le dit les filles, l'autre jour je suis aller voir Kellan a sa chambre pour lui demander d'aller au restaurant avec moi et quand j'ai toquer a la porte, il a crié et je site __**Hey ma puce je t'avais dit de me laisser le temps de prendre une douche et que je viendrais te rejoindre**__._

_Impossible, Jackson me l'aurais dit si Kellan avais quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie_

_Tu veux dire que Jack sais tout a propos de l'amour que je porte a Kellan et Robert?_

_Pas tout tout tout, mais la majeur partie oui. Écoute Chloé, je vais me renseigné auprès de Jack, il me diras tout._

Dire quoi de plus que Kellan a déjà une copine et qu'il ne veut rien savoir de moi?

* * *

**PDV Marie**

Je comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi Chloé était revenu a la chambre en pleurant cette journée la.

Pauvre Chloé. Je crois que c'est Kellan qu'elle aime le plus, mais tout est gâché. Je doit absolument me renseigner auprès de Jackson pour avoir le fond de cette histoire.

_**Jack chéri, j'ai quelque petit truc a éclaircir avec toi, peux-tu me rejoindre a la chambre le plus tôt possible stp?**_

_**Ta douce et tendre, qui t'aime plus que tout**_

_**Marie xxxxxxxxxx**_

Il n'a pas été très long a répondre

_**J'arrive toute suite mon amour, je suis justement devant la porte.**_

_**Je t'aime plus que tout au monde ma précieuse**_

_**Jack xxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Pourquoi ta pris la peine de me répondre si tu étais devant la porte grand nigaud_

_Parce que j'ai bien aimé ton message et que j'adore pouvoir y répondre. Alors que ce passe-t-il ma douce? Ça n'a pas l'air de bien aller..._

_Pour moi oui tout baigne, mais pour Chloé en revanche._

_Qui lui a encore fait du mal?_

_Kellan... Écoute chéri, est-ce que Kellan a une copine?_

_Kellan une copine? Oh ca non. Il est tellement amoureux de Chloé que je crois qu'il ne voit même pas les autres filles qui l'entourent._

_Alors peut tu m'expliquer pourquoi quand Chloé a cogner a sa porte l'autre jour il a fait comme __réponse __**Hey ma puce je t'avais dit de me laisser le temps de prendre une douche et que je viendrais te rejoindre**_

_Taylor_

_Quoi Taylor?_

_Il devait probablement croire que c'était Taylor qui cognait a sa porte. Kellan aime bien surnommer Taylor Ma puce._

_Oh alors tout s'explique_

_Je crois bien oui. Kellan n'a de yeux que pou Chloé_

_SUPER ALORS!_

_Content de te revoir avec le sourire au lèvres ma douce_

Je dois absolument avertir Chloé au plus vite

_**Chloé, tu iras demain matin voir Kellan et tu va lui proposer d'aller pic-niker comme prévue. **_

_**Fausse alerte, Kellan est célibataire, je t'expliquerais quand on ce verra promis.**_

_**Gros bisous, Marie xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

**PDV Chloé**

_**Je te fais confiance, mais si jamais tu as tord, je t'en voudrais jusqu'à la fin de mon existence.**_

_**Chloé xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Kellan n'a de yeux que pour toi, Jack me l'a confirmer et j'ai confiance en ce qu'il me dit. Rendez vous demain matin au restaurant de l'hôtel pour le petit déjeuner, tout le monde y seras.**_

_**Bizz Marie xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Mon réveil sonne déjà. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi plus d'une heure cette nuit. Je me dépêche a prendre une douche et de m'habiller pour aller rejoindre les filles au restaurant. Je n'ai pas vraiment faim, mais j'ai dit que j'y serais. En fais, j'ai plutôt été forcer d'y être.

Installer a notre table, Marie me chuchote a l'oreille qu'on risque de beaucoup rire ce matin

_Pourquoi ca?_

_Tu verras bien,_ me dit-elle en me faisant un grand sourire

J'ai bien hâte de voir ce qu'elle a prévue pour qu'on rie supposément autant.

Pendant que j'étais dans mes réflexion, je n'avais pas vue que les gars étaient a leur tour entré dans le restaurant et qu'ils c'étaient tous installer un peu plus loin de nous. Je crois qu'ils ne nous avais pas remarquer puisque nous on était installer plus vers l'arrière.

* * *

**C'est déjà tout pour aujourd'hui. N'oubliez surtout pas de me laisser vos reviews.**

**J'oubliais presque de vous dire que j'ai 2 autre fiction aussi en cour d'écriture. Aller les lire et laisser moi vos commentaire ca me ferais vraiment plaisir =)**

**Gros bisous de Jolielune xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	22. Pas un chapitre

**Coucou a tous, simplement pour vous dire que je ne vous ai pas oublier, **

**mais en se moment je me consacre a l'autre fiction que j'écris. **

**Quand je l'aurais terminer je vais revenir a celle la promis.**

**Pour ceux qui voudrais la lire c'est**

**"La diseuse de bonne aventure"**

**Bonne lecture**

**Bisous de Jolielune xxxxxxxxxx**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 20

**PDV Chloé**

je sortais de la douche lorsqu'on cogna à la porte. Je m'enroulai donc dans une grande serviette et me dirigea vers la porte.

_-Qui est-ce?_

_-C'est moi, Kellan_

J'ouvris donc la porte a mon nouvel arrivant.

_-Tu me laisse 2 minutes le temps d'aller m'habiller?_

_-Prend ton temps on n'est pas presser, de toute façon on ne pourra pas aller pick-niker dehors, il pleut, mais je nous ai quand même prévue quelque chose dans ma chambre._

J'avais bien hâte de voir ce qu'il avait bien pus préparer en si peu de temps.

Une fois vêtue, il me dirigea jusqu'à sa chambre. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte je me suis ébahie devant tant de beauté.

* * *

**PDV Kellan**

J'avais peur de devoir annuler ma sortit avec Chloé due a la température, mais Peter m'avais suggérer de ne rien changer a mes plans seulement de les modifier. J'avais donc installer une grande nappe a carreau rouge et blanc sur le plancher de ma chambre, disposa des pétale de rose un peu partout, mis une salade césar dans un panier a pick-nik et mis une bouteille de champagne dans un sceau avec de la glace. Une petite musique en font sonore et quelque bougie parfumer dans la chambre et le tour était jouer. A voir la tête de Chloé, je crois que j'avais fait fort.

_-Alors comme ça il paraîtrai que j'ai un compétiteur, et un de taille en plus_

_-C'est ce qu'on dit oui,_ me dit-elle avec son petit air gêner.

_-Et lequel de nous conte tu choisir?_

_-Je n'en ai aucune idée... peut-être toi, peut-être Rob, peut-être même aucun... je ne sais pas... je ne sais plus ou j'en suis dans ma tête_

_- Je comprends. Bon je ne t'importunerais plus a se sujet. Alors tu as faim?_

_-Un peu oui_

_-Je nous ai fait préparer une petite salade césar._

_-Super, j'adore_

_-Tu as envie de jaser de quoi?_

_- Parle-moi un peu de toi. J'en connais beaucoup sur Robert maintenant mais pas grand chose sur toi_

_-Eh bien, je suis né dans le Dakota du Nord, je suis mannequin et j'ai 6 frères et 1 sœur, mais tout ca tu le sais surement déjà._

_-Waouh grosse famille. Ca n'a pas due être de tout repos chez toi quand tu étais plus jeune_

_-On ne s'ennuyait pas, et toi ta famille?_

_-Ils me manquent beaucoup_

_-Pourquoi ne pas aller les visiter quelque temps?_

_-J'aurais très envie de les revoir, mais je ne peux tout simplement pas._

_-Pourquoi ca?_

_-Parce que je... ils..._

Et elle ce mis a pleuré. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, je l'attirai sur moi pour qu'elle s'assoie et quelle colle sa tête contre mon torse. Je la laissais pleurer sans rien dire tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

* * *

**PDV Chloé**

_- C'est arrivé un soir en sortant d'un restaurant. On était allé fêter l'obtention de mon permis de conduire. Maman, papa mon petit frère et moi. En sortant du restaurant, papa ma proposer de conduire la voiture. J'étais toute exciter de montrer au autre que j'en étais maintenant capable... Papa me dit de ralentir... je ne l'ai pas vue arriver en sens inverse... on a fait un face a face... j'ai tout perdu par ma faute... ils sont mort par ma faute..._

_-Ne dit pas sa ma puce, c'est lui qui était en sens inverse, pas toi_

_-j'aurais due mourir avec eux, mais le ciel ma punis d'avoir tué ma famille et me laisse vivre chaque jour avec ce fardeau._

Le silence se fie, mais pas un silence gênant, un silence apaisant. Comme si on n'avait pas besoin de dire quelque chose pour pouvoir communiquer. Kellan me regardai intensément.

C'est alors que je déposai délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'avais terriblement peur qu'il me repousse. Pour me montrer qu'il en avait aussi envie, il pressa les siennes sur les miennes. Notre baiser se faisait plus pressant lorsque je l'interrompis.

-_ Je suis désoler Kellan, je..._

_-Tu n'a pas a t'excuser ma puce, je le voulais autant que toi ce baiser_

_-Je ferais peut-être mieux d'y aller_

_-Passe la nuit avec moi Chloé, je ne veux pas te savoir seule après se que tu m'as raconté._

_-Tu es sure que ca ne te dérange pas?_

_-Certain._

Il me prêta alors un chandail pour dormir que j'enfilai et alla me coucher tout contre lui. Il m'embrassa tendrement et me souhaita bonne nuit.

Le lendemain matin, je me suis réveillé avant Kellan. J'en profitai donc pour prendre une feuille de papier pour lui laisser un mot, plia la note, inscrivis le nom de Kellan et de Robert sur le dessus et retourna a ma chambre le plus vite possible sans faire de bruit.

Une fois dans ma chambre je me changeai a toute vitesse, fie ma valise en 4ieme vitesse et partit pour l'aéroport. Je devais retourner a la maison. J'avais besoin de temps seule pour réfléchir, remettre de l'ordre dans ma tête.

* * *

**PDV Kellan**

Lorsque je me suis réveiller, j'étais choquer de voir que Chloé avait déjà déserté. Je me suis redresser et vie une lettre sur la table de nuit. Mon nom ainsi que celui de Rob y était inscrit.

_**Kellan, Rob,**_

_**Je suis repartit a Montréal faire le vide dans ma tête. Essayer de savoir ou j'en suis.**_

_**En se moment ce n'est pas facile pour moi. Je sais que vous m'aimez tout les deux, et moi aussi je vous aime tout les deux. Je ne peux pas vous avoir en même temps, alors vaut peut-être mieux pour moi de ne pas vous avoir du tout en se moment.**_

_**Ne m'en voulez pas je vous en prie, mettez vous a ma place.**_

_**J'espère que vous aller me pardonner.**_

_**Je vous aimes**_

_**Chloé qui est de plus en plis mélanger xxxx**_

* * *

**Chapitre très cours, mais je voulais vous faire plaisir et vous mettre un petit quelque chose.**

**Gros bisous**

**Jolielune xxxxxx**


	24. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

salut a toutes =)

Non, je ne suis pas morte si ca peut vous rassurer, simplement beaucoup de bouleverssement dans ma vie depuis le debut de l'été. Et par dessus le marché, j'ai perdu 2 fois tout se que j'avais ecrit sur mes fictions, alors je recommence pour une troisieme fois. Pardonnez moi je vous en pris.

Je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir poster un chapitre puisque je suis dans le gros rush a mon nouveau travail, mais c'est ok ainsi puisque ca va etre beefique pour des enfants qui en on vraiment de besoin, donc vous, vous allez devoir patienter encore un peu.

Je vous aimes et ne vous oublie pas

A bientot Jolielune xxxxxxxxxxx

P.S. Desoler pour les fautes, je n'ai pas le temps de me coriger.


End file.
